Target Tsuna
by icyvampire123
Summary: A new foe has appeared in Namimori & they are threatening Tsuna's life, but these guys are worse then any other enemy the Vongola have ever faced they posses unnatrual powers and are ruthless willing to kill & torture anyone to get to Tsuna. Who are they? (HIATUS REWRITE IN PROGRESS!)
1. The Beginning Of The End

**UPDATE as of 9/27/11. I will be sending off earlier chapters such as this one to be edited by Bleach-ed-Na-tsu so expect the other unedited chapters of this story to be fixed. It won't be done overnight but it will get done.**

* * *

**AN- so I have started another story…perhaps that was not such a good idea on my part but oh well! Anyway I have planned ahead with this story unlike my others where I've basically just made it up as I went along. Well…leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

* * *

It was a normal morning for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Nothing appeared abnormal. Reborn had woken him up as he did every morning with a kick in the face, followed by Lambo and I-pin running through the room fighting over one toy or another, after which Tsuna would take a shower, brush his teeth, get dressed, and head downstairs for breakfast, where his mother Sawada Nana would give him a quick peck on the cheek and serve the food. Yes, this was all routine for the young future boss of the Vongola, and he had no doubts that today would be as normal as any other day…or as normal as they were after Reborn had entered his life. But the young boy whom now munched absentmindedly on his toast…was _**horribly**_ mistaken.

XXXXX

"Tsu-kun! Hurry and finish your breakfast. Gokudera and Yamamoto are waiting outside for you!" Nana had called from her spot at the front door.

It wasn't out of the ordinary anymore for the two best friends of Tsuna to come pick him up in the morning. Actually they were there pretty much every morning, unless of course Yamamoto had early practice, in which case one would be absent.

Tsuna shoved the last piece of buttered toast into his cavern and stood up from his spot at the table. There had of course been more to his breakfast then just two pieces of buttered toast, but Reborn and Lambo had so graciously offered to help him finish the bacon, eggs, and ham before he even had the chance to sit down.

"mama! Lambo wants more bacon please!" Lambo shouted as Nana reentered the kitchen.

She smiled gently at him as she did with all the children that took up residence in the Sawada home "Of course Lambo-kun" she took his plate and began piling more on. Tsuna was no longer surprised at his mother's tolerance towards all the children and visitors that flooded the once peaceful home. Nana was always ready to cook meals or to patch up injuries when needed. Tsuna always wondered why it was his mother never asked about the multitude of children which overran the house, of course she never seemed to mind, and she always welcomed anyone who claimed to know Reborn. His mother was an enigma even to him. Tsuna thought sadly.

"You best hurry dame-Tsuna. Don't want to keep your friends waiting long." Reborn piped as he sipped at the tea Nana had prepared for him.

Tsuna shook his head focusing "Oh yeah. See you later mom!" he called as he darted out of the kitchen.

"Be careful Tsu-kun!" his mother's voice echoed out the door into the yard.

Tsuna smiled softly as he met up with Gokudera and Yamamoto in the front yard. His mother was such a caring woman. He always felt bad about making her worry all the time. When he would come home covered in cuts and bruises after some particularly brutal training sessions with Reborn, or when he would disappear for nights on end on emergency trips to Italy in which he was forbidden to tell anyone of. Those were the nights Nana would beg him to tell her what he was up to, and Tsuna was always forced to keep quiet and just tell her not worry about it. But how could she not? Tsuna knew how painful it was for his mother when he came home bloody and bruised, or when he would just up and disappear for days. He wanted to tell her but…Reborn had advised him to just zip his lips and not say a word. Telling his mother about it…would only involve her further then she already was, being married to a mafia member that is, already involved her more than Tsuna or Iemitsu ever wanted.

"Oi! Juudaime, 's something wrong?" Gokudera questioned when he noticed Tsuna's change in demeanor.

Tsuna shook his head and plastered on a smile "no, nothing at all Gokudera-kun. Just thinking about something"

Tsuna could tell that Gokudera knew not to press further, so he just nodded and followed close behind him.

The air was cool and gentle that morning, it was such a relief to Tsuna. As summer drew nearer the weather began its rapid changes. One day it was humid and sticky, and the next it would be cold and damp. Tsuna always hated these times where the weather could never make up its mind. For some reason it made him feel uneasy.

Along the way the group met up with Kyoko and Ryohei who were just stepping out their front door as the three boys passed by. Ryohei was of course the first to speak up.

"AH SAWADA! GOOD MORNING!" he bellowed from his front stoop.

"Oni-chan it's too early for such racket" Kyoko said softly to her brother wearing the smile that practically hypnotized Tsuna. He stared at the beautiful girl as she descended the steps of her house. She went straight to Tsuna's side "Good morning Tsuna-kun. How are you?"

Tsuna was silent for a moment just taking in Kyoko's beauty which had intrigued him for as long as he could remember. He was still shocked that this lovely girl even looked at him much less talked to him. "Ah…good morning, Kyoko-chan. I'm fine how about you?"

A smile once again stretched across her face "oh I'm alright. Oni-chan has another boxing match this weekend so I'm making sure that he doesn't train too hard and tire himself out."

Tsuna nodded and grinned down at the girl. Kyoko was constantly worrying about her brother's safety and always watching over him like a mother hen. This, again, was another woman in his life that he regretted lying to and worrying.

There were times when Tsuna truly hated being the future boss of the Vongola. The times where he wanted nothing more than to pawn the duty off to someone else he thought more worthy, was one instance. Gokudera, for example, in Tsuna's mind would make wonderful mafia boss. He was loyal, protective, responsible, determined, all the things that Reborn had claimed were some of the most important attributes of a mafia boss.

Tsuna sighed and smiled at his crush. "I'm sure he'll be fine Kyoko-chan. Oni-san has that type of…ambition and charisma."

Kyoko laughed and smoothed down her brown locks "Of course he will. I just worry is all."

It wasn't until now that there was an awkward silence that Tsuna realized that his three guardians were being…unusually quiet. Normally, by now, Gokudera would have gotten into some childish quarrel with Yamamoto and Ryohei would be babbling on about some new training regiment which Colonello had him on. It worried Tsuna greatly that everyone was suddenly silent.

"So…uh Gokudera-kun how was your Sunday?" Tsuna asked trying to break the silence that now consumed the air.

Gokudera's calm expression changed drastically to one of anxiety "n-not much Juudaime" he stuttered.

"Oh um…what about you, Yamamoto?" Tsuna glanced up at the gentle rain guardian.

Yamamoto smiled softly at the future boss though Tsuna noticed that it looked almost forced "Oh just watched some T.V. with my dad, helped him out a little in the restaurant. Otherwise, I just lazed about."

Tsuna frowned at that. He had been a little surprised that none of his guardians had invited him to do anything over the weekend. Generally they went to a movie or went shopping with the girls but…this weekend the guardians had kept to themselves, and not even mentioned perhaps going out for an excursion. Reborn had taken the opportunity to throw in some extra training much to Tsuna's dismay and he had come home with bruises covering every inch of his body, most of which were covered by his uniform now.

Tsuna thought of asking what Ryohei had done over the weekend but when he remembered Kyoko mentioning that he had a boxing tournament next weekend, he figured Ryohei had spent a pretty good amount of time training with Colonello.

The walk to school remained silent.

XXXXX

Reborn stared out the window blankly from Tsuna's bed. He'd been suspicious for awhile but he'd never…imagined that _they_ would actually come to Japan. The 9th had assured him when that _they _would never be brave enough to make such a…reckless move. But Reborn still had been cautious despite the 9th's reassuring words and calm expression.

Leon crawled down from Reborn's fedora and into his lap, looking up at his master worriedly. Reborn sighed and stroked the creatures head his finger "It has began Leon…and it isn't going to end well."

* * *

**AN- Hiya! Yup so not much happened but that last part with reborn was particularly interesting am I right? Who are **_**they?**_** And what is not going to end well? Guess you'll find out if you stay tuned =)**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED AND WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED! **


	2. Enter: A New Foe?

**AN: as of 3/31/12 this chapter has been edited. Just punctuation and spelling errors, not the actual content. =)**

**Betad by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

Upon arriving at school, Ryohei departed from the group waving excitedly as he rushed off to meet with the boxing club to talk about the boxing tournament next weekend. Tsuna had smiled and waved back but again…something almost seemed…forced about Ryohei's enthusiasm, just as it had appeared with Yamamoto's smile.

"Oh! Tsuna-kun how are Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan doing? They said you were supposed to take them to the park over the weekend" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna thought about it and remembered that he had promised Lambo and I-pin that he would take them to the park if they left him alone while he did his homework. "Ah…well I was working on some things with Reborn so we never actually got around to it"

Kyoko nodded and went to brush some lint of her skirt "I'm sure they understand. You are a very busy person Tsuna-kun"

To be honest Tsuna would have much rather taken the two loud children to the park then stay home and train with the ruthless Reborn. "Well I'll take them next weekend I guess"

Kyoko smiled and the two headed off to homeroom.

XXXXXX

"So you've heard too?" Reborn questioned as he held the phone to his oversized head "that they've come to Japan?"

"Ah that's right," Dino answered his voice sounding only mildly concerned "one of my men who are stationed in Japan informed me this morning. I think I'll charter a plane to take me to Namimori, just to make sure my little brother will be alright."

Reborn sighed "Dino…you are aware that this family is one of the Vongola's largest rivals."

"Of course I am. It's just that I doubt that they are strong enough or I should say brave enough to try anything with you there Reborn. They aren't stupid."

Reborn smirked at that "Perhaps your right. But still we must remain cautious at all times. With Tsuna and all the guardians here…it will be easier for them to take them out. I will be keeping a watchful eye on Tsuna of course, but the other guardians are pretty much on their own for now. Tsuna is my main concern at the moment."

Dina sighed on the other end "I understand. I'll definitely be heading over to Namimori if that is the case. We cannot risk losing any of the guardians."

"I am not worried about Chrome or Hibari. Those two can take care of themselves. While Chrome has Mukuro looking out for her and with Hibari being the strongest, those two are the least of my worries. The most vulnerable right now are Ryohei, Yamamoto, and Gokudera"

"Yes yes I understand Reborn. I'll have Romario charter a jet for me and I should be able to get there by tomorrow night."

Suddenly a crash sounded and Nana's loud scream echoed down stairs. Reborn frowned "Hurry Dino…it appears that the Esposito has already made its first move"

"Ah? What do you mean Reborn? Reborn? Are you there?"

But the phone was left dangling by its cord alone as Reborn darted from Tsuna's room. Leon transformed into his gun form and Reborn clutched him tight "I had been hoping that they would have held off for a bit longer…obviously I have not been so lucky Leon." and with that being said Reborn disappeared down the stairs.

XXXXXX

Dino slammed the phone down onto its cradle and swung around in his chair "Dammit Reborn! Romario charter me a jet to Namimori immediately!" he shouted.

The loyal subordinate called Romario appeared in the doorway raising an eyebrow at the blond Italian "To Namimori boss? I'm afraid I have to strongly discourage that. The Esposito family has been sited there. It would not be wise to…"

Dino cut him off with an angry glare, it was incredibly rare for Dino ever to truly be angry or frustrated, but this was urgent! His little brother was in trouble! "I don't care! And don't you question an order from me Romario! Just have a jet ready within the hour! The Vongola tenth is in serious danger!"

Romario nodded "I apologize boss. The jet will be ready to take off in fifteen minutes."

Dino lay back in his leather chair and brushed the back of his hand over his forehead; he brought it away from his face and looked at it. On his hand was a thin sheen of sweat. It was only to be expected of course. His little brother was in trouble…a life or death situation and time could not be wasted with foolish things. Dino stood and fixed his coat, pulling it tighter around his shoulders.

"You better not touch Tsuna you worthless scum..." he spoke threateningly to no one in particular "or there will be hell to pay."

XXXXXX

It was Tsuna's lunch period at Namimori high and it just so happened that the weather had remained as cool as it had been that morning. The temperature only increased slightly, but otherwise it was lovely out. The sun was not hindered by any clouds and there were plenty of birds flying about the school grounds. Tsuna smiled at the scene. He just loved days like these where he could get together with all his friends at lunch and eat outside in one of the many courtyards.

"Ah it's so pretty out today don't you think Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko asked as she lifted the top of her bento and broke apart her chopsticks.

Tsuna blushed for some unknown reason and grinned "Yes I was just thinking that Kyoko-chan. I love days like these."

"Whatever makes Juudaime happy makes me happy too!" Gokudera cried as he plopped himself down next to Tsuna.

Tsuna smiled at his overly dramatic friend then turned his head when he heard a very familiar voice shout from across the yard "OI SAWADA!" Ryohei jogged over to the group sliding in next to Kyoko where he proceeded to snatch one of her dumplings and pop it into his mouth.

Kyoko giggled "Oni-chan don't you have your own lunch?"

"Nope. I forgot it this morning on the counter. I was too busy thinking about my boxing tournament next weekend! I'll have to talk to Colonello about some training that we could fit in beforehand!"

"Oh a boxing tournament? How interesting!" Yamamoto appeared behind Tsuna wearing his same goofy smile.

"OI YAMAMOTO!" Ryohei shouted.

"Shut-up lawn head! He's right here!" Gokudera snapped.

Ryohei glared at him sharply before chuckling "Where is your spirit octopus head?"

Gokudera tossed a clump of rice at Ryohei's head, and then a whole bickering match began. Tsuna laughed the whole time as the friends yelled and threw playful punches at each other. These were some of the good times he loved about being a boss. Had it not been for him being the Vongola tenth, he would have remained nothing more than no-good Tsuna for the rest of his days. Tsuna supposed he did have a lot to be grateful to Reborn for. He'd have to learn to remember that, next time Reborn took him out for another grueling training session, all the things that the infant Hitman had done for him.

"_Please excuse this interruption! Would Sawada Tsunayoshi please report to the main office? Repeat would Sawada Tsunayoshi please report to the main office immediately. Thank you."_

Tsuna looked of confusedly at the intercom speaker -which sat conveniently across the courtyard- attached to the outside wall. The bickering had come to a sudden halt, and there was silence.

"What could that be about?" Tsuna wondered aloud as Gokudera shot him a frantic look.

"It might be a trap Juudaime! You never know! Maybe I should come with you just to be sure."

Tsuna shook his head and gave him a reassuring smile "I'm sure it's nothing of the sort Gokudera-kun. I probably just dropped one of my text books or left behind a notebook. I'll be right back, no need to worry." Tsuna rose from his spot on the grass and brushed off his pants. He ran hurriedly through the courtyard and into the school building. The halls were unusually empty for a lunch period, but Tsuna thought nothing of it as he reached the main office doors. He pushed them open and stepped in.

The blond secretary who was often seen doing nothing other than blowing bubbles with her gum now glanced up at him and rose immediately from her seat "She's this way Tsunayoshi-san."

"Um…who?" Tsuna asked. But he followed her to one of the back rooms of the office anyway.

She raped on the door twice before twisting the knob and pushing it open. "He's here Alisa-San."

The room was dim, only a bit of sun peaked through the blinds of the window. There was a desk right in the center of the room but nothing more. Tsuna squinted and saw the silhouette of a woman standing behind the desk.

"Thank you Rin-san." a soft almost inaudible voice spoke.

The blond secretary called Rin gave a quick bow and closed the door behind her, leaving Tsuna and the stranger alone.

"Um…I don't mean to be rude but who…"

Tsuna was cut off by the woman "Who am I? Well my name is Alisa, Vongola tenth"

Tsuna froze and stared at the woman. She stepped into the beam of sunlight coming from the window. She was lovely. Bright fire read curls which hung limply over her shoulders and large doe emerald green eyes. She looked sweet and innocent…and short. She was shorter then Tsuna which he found to be quite amazing.

"Ah…Alisa-San…how do you know about…?"

Once again he was cut off by the girl "About the Vongola? Easy Sawada Tsunayoshi…I am a part of the Esposito family…a great enemy of the Vongola."

* * *

**AN- I just reread the first chapter and noticed all the grammar mistakes and missing words (hangs head in shame) I apologize for that! Sometimes my head gets ahead of my fingers and I leave out words or punctuation marks…I will try to get better at that please be patient with me =) **

**Ok so there you have it chapter 2...pretty good if you ask me but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Anyway…I do not know if the Esposito is a real Mafia family or not…I highly doubt it since I googled the most popular Italian last names and Esposito was listed…I thought it sounded cool so choose that one. **

**I also didn't know that I would be getting 5 reviews the very first night this was up…so that is very promising keep up with the reviews that's what motivated me to get the 2****nd**** chapter out so soon =D**

**LEAVE REVIEWS**


	3. Catastrophe In The Making

**Edit AN: As of 3/31/12 this chapter has been edited as well! **

**Beta'd by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

**AN: hello everyone! I would just like to warn you that this chapter does skip around quite a bit…so if it seems a little confusing…well really it shouldn't be…but if you find yourself confused feel free to leave a review and voice your confusion. I will do my best to clear it up for you as long as it doesn't give anything away from the story.**

* * *

"_Sweet Chrome wake up."_ A low silky voice rang. Chrome opened her eyes and glanced around the beat up hide out, and saw no one. Perhaps she'd been dreaming again that Mukuro-sama was back, as she often did when she found herself alone in the hideout. Ken and Chikusa probably went out shopping for groceries, for they were running rather low. Chrome sighed and lay herself back down on the torn sofa; closing her eyes, hoping that she drift off to sleep soon.

"_Sweet Chrome if you don't awaken soon, you will be in trouble…open your eyes!"_ it was the same silky voice and this time Chrome knew it was no dream.

"Mukuro-sama?" she whispered in awe as she rose from the sofa "Where are you?"

"_Not anywhere close to you I'm afraid my dear. You must leave the hideout at once. An enemy is on its way, and believe me when I say even with my aid we would have trouble taking this enemy down." _

Chrome nodded and reached for her trident, which she kept conveniently close, leaned up against the sofa in case she were to need it. "Where should I go Mukuro-sama? Ken and Chikusa are gone."

"_Hm…go to Namimori high my dear. Sawada Tsunayoshi is there with all the other guardians I believe. You should be fine there. I will speak with you later sweet Chrome."_ and with that the voice disappeared along with the comforting presence that it had brought along with it.

"Mukuro-sama?" when Chrome received no answer she sighed and departed from the hideout, heading down the busy streets to Namimori high.

XXXXXX

Tsuna staggered back slightly at the newly learned fact. The Esposito? He'd never heard of that family before. He was sure that if they were truly a big threat that Reborn would have mentioned them…but then again, Reborn had been known to…withhold the truth before.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi the Vongola tenth…I was expecting a bit more," the girl called Alisa sighed disappointedly "your still only in high school what on earth is the ninth thinking?"

Tsuna was used to hearing that from enemies but…this girl…she was shorter than him…surely she couldn't be that much older if at all. "What are you doing here? What is it you want?"

Alisa groaned "My, and your dense too? Honestly! The Vongola truly has gone downhill since the last time we associated with them."

"Are you here on an assassination order?" Tsuna questioned while frantically glancing around, looking for possible escape routes. The door that was right behind him would be most obvious but that was the exact reason he needed another route if that one failed. The door was so obvious and easy to access surely this girl would just leave it open for him to leave.

Alisa shook her head at his question "No not at all actually. Our boss wants to hold out on that for a little while. I tried to convince him otherwise but he just wouldn't see reason."

"Then what is the reason you're here? If not to kill me that is."

Alisa pulled on a stray curl and twirled it around her index finger as she stared blankly at Tsuna "I merely wished to meet you Vongola tenth. And to warn you of course."

"Warn me?" that was a new one for Tsuna.

Alisa pulled her finger from the curl and watched it bounce back into place "Yes, warn you. To warn you that you have no chance of living through the Esposito's stay here in Namimori." her emerald eyes shifted from to Tsuna and they pierced right through him "The Esposito is no normal family Vongola tenth. While the Vongola has their dying will flames the Esposito possesses much greater power…well many greater powers I should say."

"What are you talking about? What power?"

Alisa cackled evilly "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out." and then the redhead disappeared right into thin air.

XXXXX

Gokudera munched on his onigiri uneasily as he glanced at the clock which hung over the intercom speaker on the wall. Juudaime had been gone for over fifteen minutes. Surely if he had only forgotten a notebook or dropped a text book he would be back by now.

When he'd voiced his concern to the group about five minutes ago Yamamoto, the baseball moron, had only laughed it off and said he shouldn't worry so much. Ryohei had pretty much done the same thing, only adding that he shouldn't worry to the EXTREME. Kyoko however agreed that Juudaime had been gone for a long time.

Gokudera sighed and stuffed the rest of his onigiri into his mouth before rising from the ground and deciding to go check on the future boss.

XXXXX

"Boss the jet is on the runway and is ready whenever you are." Romario called into Dino's office.

Dino swung his messenger bag over his shoulder, he had packed lightly since he'd only had about fifteen minutes to prepare. "Thank you Romario. I'll be down in a minute."

Romario gave a quick bow and hurried away down to the runway. Dino sighed and checked over the items in his bag one more time. Two changes of clothes, his handgun, a pocket knife, and of course his whip. "Aright I'm ready!" he murmured and rushed out of his office, being sure to lock the door behind him and heading down the runway where Romario was waiting patiently at the jet.

"Just hang on Tsuna I'm coming."

XXXXX

Chrome stared up at the large high school. If she remembered correctly from the schedule Reborn had presented her with, in case of emergency, it was Tsuna's lunch period. Perfect timing really.

Chrome entered through the front gateway and stared nervously at the multitude of students which surrounded her. Apparently it wasn't just the boss's lunch period. She continued on though without sparing them a glance. She had to find the boss. She paused however when a rather familiar raven haired male began approaching her.

"You don't go to this school. If you don't explain yourself immediately…I'll bite you to death."

XXXXXX

Tsuna quickly exited the main office, hurrying back down the halls in which he came. He just wanted to get back to his friends, and maybe speak with Gokudera-kun in private. He knew an awful lot about the families in the Mafia…enemy or otherwise, so hopefully he might be able to shed some light on this Esposito. Tsuna was hoping anyway.

He pushed past some of the many students which crowded the halls, and just so happened to bump into the very person he was hoping to talk to. Gokudera.

"Oh Juudaime I'm so sorry are you alright?" the silver haired boy cried when he saw it was Tsuna he'd bumped into.

Tsuna smiled at the second hand "Yes just fine Gokudera-kun." he paused and looked off to the side. This did not escape Gokudera's notice.

"Did something happen Juudaime?" he asked, only concern and protectiveness lacing his tone.

Tsuna nodded and looked up into the stormy green eyes of one of his best friends "Gokudera-kun who are the Esposito?"

XXXXX

Gokudera stared down at his friend with wide eyes. How did the Juudaime know about the Esposito? He thought.

"Well…they are a great enemy of the Vongola…how do you know about them?" Gokudera couldn't think of a time when Reborn may have mentioned them…they were not highly talked about in the Vongola.

"Um…well…I kind of just met one in the office"

* * *

**AN: there you go chapter 3! Hm…guess the only thing to say is LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	4. Threats

Chrome stared at the raven haired boy for a moment before glancing off to the side. Hibari had always made her nervous, though she didn't associate with him often. Mukuro-sama had given his signature chuckle at that and told her Hibari was nothing to worry about unless she damaged his school. Chrome gazed at the threatening silver tonfas which he held in each hand. His arms were just quivering with excitement as if he couldn't wait to use them.

"Mukuro-sama sent me here" she stated softly "an enemy was after me"

Hibari raised an eyebrow at her "Mukuro?"

Chrome nodded and clutched her trident to her chest tightly "I-I know I'm not s-supposed to be h-here without special p-permission but…this was an emergency" she stumbled and stuttered several times and then felt her cheeks heat up in a blush which she was sure was quite noticeable to the boy whom stood before her.

Hibari looked skeptical for a moment before lowering his tonfas below his waist and sighing exasperatedly "you are looking for Sawada Tsunayoshi correct?" when he received a nod from the madly blushing girl he pointed over to a small patch of grass with a few benches lining it's edge "he was called to the office a while ago but as long as the worthless herbivore didn't get sent home or anything he should still be eating in that courtyard over there"

Chrome peeked over at the specified area and saw the other guardians all munching on their lunches happily, not looking at all anxious or worried…not like she was. "um…thank you" the skittish girl didn't wait around to see if he would say anything more. She darted across the way to the courtyard where the three occupants all looked up, shocked at her arrival.

XXXXXX

Gokudera was silent for a moment before grasping the Judaime by his shoulders and shaking him roughly "what do you mean you met one in the office? Did they hurt you? Did they do anything strange to you?" he shouted. Students in the hall who were passing by stopped and stared at the pair as if they were insane…actually Gokudera was sure they looked pretty insane right now and quickly released Judaime's shoulders from his tight grasp. "I'm sorry Judaime are you alright?"

Tsuna rubbed is shoulder halfheartedly and gave Gokudera a lopsided smile "yes I'm fine Gokudera-kun and no I'm not hurt. It was just one girl…she said her name was Alisa"

Alisa? Oh no! Gokudera knew perfectly well who Alisa was. He'd met her once before when he was still a child and had gone to a Vongola gathering. The little red head with the wide green eyes and the frilly pink dress, she'd arrived with her "mother" under the impression that they were the wife and daughter of a subordinate, the gathering was a celebration and all members were invited even the low ranked body guards who were not involved or informed about internal and serious affairs.

The little red head had played with Gokudera and many of the other Mafia children in the gardens while her "mother" snuck into the ninth's office and stole several records and documents concerning a multitude of members as well as a few files on the inner workings of the dying will flames, which the Vongola were known for.

Oh Gokudera remembered that day quite well. It was a day that haunted the Vongola. For years after that incident everyone was so terrified that the Esposito would return and use the information against them. However the ninth assured that even if they did return that they had protection and they would be of no serious threat to them…but even at that young age Gokudera could tell that the protection the ninth spoke of…was limited to the high ranked and more valuable members.

"what is that she said Judaime?" Gokudera grated.

The brown eyed friend looked up at him and sighed "just that I wouldn't live past their stay here in Japan…and then she…just sort of…I don't know…disappeared"

This bit of information did not surprise Gokudera. The Esposito was full of the…how would you put it? Abnormal?

"it's alright Judaime. We'll let Reborn know about this immediately. Let's skip the rest of today. We're just reviewing anyway" Gokudera could tell that Tsuna was a little skeptical about skipping school but this was more important. Judaime's life was in danger! Gokudera thought.

"w-wait Gokudera-kun! There's only one problem with your plan!"

Gokudera raised an eyebrow at the boy "what Judaime?"

Suddenly a look of dread overtook Tsuna's face "Hibari-san!"

XXXXX

Reborn stared gravely at the scene which loomed before him. He'd been too slow…curse this disgustingly puny body! If only he'd been able to move faster, then maybe Nana would not have to suffer the consequences.

"Reborn! Where is mama?" the cow infant cried for the fifth time. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and soaking his cow jumpsuit through. This was maybe one of the few times Reborn ever actually felt bad for the, usually, irritating child.

I-pin rushed to Lambo's side and gave him a hug for she too she tears that were on the brink of spilling out. Reborn sighed and gave them both a sympathetic look "Mama is…in trouble and I'm going to do my best to get her back"

Lambo was now full out sobbing after the string of "gotta stay calms" did nothing to soothe him. I-pin's eyes furrowed in confusion as to what had happened and Reborn understood why. The whole ordeal had been rather mind boggling even to him who had experience with the Esposito.

When a knock sounded at the door Reborn tensed and Lambo paused in his loud uncontrollable sobs. Surely it was anyone from the Esposito but I couldn't possibly be Dino, not yet anyway.

Reborn threw a stern look at the two other infants "stay here and don't move. I'll be back in a moment"

The pair nodded and watched quietly as Reborn exited the kitchen to answer the door.

XXXXX

"ah? Chrome-chan what are you doing here?" the one called Kyoko cried when she laid eyes on the blue haired girl.

Chrome gave her a nervous glance before gazing around at the three "where is the boss?" Hibari had said the boss had gone to office but he should still be here if he hadn't gone home right?

"oh Tsuna got called down to the office a little while ago…actually I'm surprised that he isn't back yet. Gokudera went to go check on him though" the rain guardian replied.

Chrome stiffened at that. She was just hoping that whatever enemy Mukuro-sama had warned her about wasn't after the boss too.

"OI CHROME!" the spiky haired one shouted.

Chrome jumped at the sudden loud voice. She never did really care much for the sun guardian. It wasn't that she didn't like him it was just that he was little too loud and EXTREME for her liking. Mukuro shared this opinion…but then again he didn't really like or care for anyone in the mafia.

Kyoko shot a look at the sun guardian but soon giggled cheerfully, not able to muster up a stern expression "onii-chan please…I love you but she's standing right there"

"ah Kyoko you just wouldn't understand" he sighed out before popping one of her dumplings into his mouth.

"so anyway, Chrome what are you doing here?" the rain guardian questioned. Chrome always preferred the calm and gentle rain guardian over the others…he was quiet.

"Mukuro-sama sent me" she answered softly "there was an enemy on it's way to our hideout"

"an enemy?" the sun guardian seemed to take on a sudden serious note, which Chrome had only seen a few times before.

"yes, Mukuro-sama contacted me and warned me about an enemy that was on the way. I'm afraid our connection didn't last long so I was unable to get much information. Only that Mukuro-sama claimed that even with his aid it would be hard to take down this enemy"

"wow…sounds like a toughie" the baseball lover mused.

Chrome nodded in agreement. She had never known of anyone besides perhaps Hibari that could match Mukuro-sama. It was a scary thought for Chrome, to know that her Mukuro-sama was not all powerful and that there were some things that even he couldn't protect her from.

Chrome shivered involuntarily.

XXXXX

Reborn approached the door cautiously holding his gun at the ready if needed. He listened closely but could hear nothing that sounded threatening. He hopped up and gripped the knob, pulling it down and opening it in the process. And behind the door was the last person he was expecting to see at a time like this.

"Haru?"

* * *

**AN- ok I would just like to take a moment thank all of you kind reviewers! Assassin of Oblivion, Peace of the Moon, , chii tan, and especially doremishine itsuko whom has taken the time to review on each chapter! I would also like to thank chii tan one more time for the spelling corrections =D thank you very much! **

**PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND YOU CAN BE ADDED TO LIST NEXT TIME!**


	5. Coming Together

"Hi Reborn-kun! Is Tsuna-san home?" the energetic brunette asked. She smiled down at the infant and held up what looked to be a shopping bag "they had a new cake flavor at the bakery and I got a slice for Tsuna-san"

Reborn looked up at the girl, confused. Haru didn't go to the same school as Tsuna and the other guardians but he was pretty sure she should still be in class now. "Haru…what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school"

The girl giggled and twirled around on the front step hugging the bag to her chest "it was an in-service day for the teachers so I went to the bakery to look for a new cake for Tsuna-san"

Reborn sighed. Despite the fact that the girl's heart was always in the right place…she could be rather annoying and troublesome to deal with in crisis situations. "Tsuna is in school, Haru. Remember?"

Haru paused in her twirling as her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed wildly "oh how silly of me! I completely forgot"

Reborn nodded as he discreetly hid his gun from her view "he'll be home in an few hours…you can come back then" he was secretly hoping though that the brunette would not return…when Tsuna got home there would be a lot of explaining that needed to be done and many preparations that would need to be made. Having Haru around would only hinder him and the other guardians. "oh can't I just wait here until he comes home. I brought cake for you, Lambo-kun, and I-pin-chan" she held up the bag again and this time Reborn could smell the sweet aroma of strawberry shortcake wafted toward him.

He sighed and looked towards the kitchen where the cow baby and I-pin stood next to each other watching him cautiously. Behind the two infants was a disaster zone. The Esposito sure loved making messes when they carried out a job. "now really isn't a good time Har-" he was cut off when the girl proceeded to walk past him and allow herself into the Sawada home.

"oh come now Reborn-kun I even brought some cake for Nana-san. Surely she won't mind if I wait around for a little while"

Reborn had no patience for people who couldn't take a hint…or just chose to ignore it. It would not be good if Haru began asking questions. But alas he didn't stop Haru from entering the kitchen.

"oh my goodness! What happened in here?"

XXXXX

Hibari had been listening to the herbivores as they spoke rather loudly in the middle of the hall. They were disturbing the peace of this school and that was unacceptable in Hibari's book. He had been heading over to give them both a good whack with his tonfas when he really began to listen to what the herbivores were talking about…the Esposito? He'd never heard of them. Then again he didn't exactly keep himself connected to the families in the Mafia. They did not interest him if they were not strong. The only reason he still hung around the herbivore was because one day he hoped that he could battle the infant…yes the baby dressed in the little black suit…he was definitely an opponent that would be worth all the time he had to spend doing worthless things…herbivore things. Hibari mentally cringed at the mere thought of him doing anything that was herbivorous without there being an ulterior motive.

Hibari stood around the corner peering over at the two herbivores as they continued speaking…towards the end however is what caught his attention…they were going to skip the rest of the day. Hibari felt his face twist into his trademark scowl. These two weak herbivores dare to think that they could just up and leave whenever they wanted with no consequence? Well they were sadly mistaken and Hibari was going to make sure they were aware of that fact!

XXXXX

Tsuna watched as Gokudera blinked, confused for a moment before comprehension crossed his face. "oh yeah. I suppose he could be a problem…no worries though Judaime! I'll deal with him if need be!"

Tsuna smiled at his friend but then when he noticed the dark figure which loomed behind the silver haired male he felt pure dread consume him. It was exactly the person he'd been praying they wouldn't run into…Hibari Kyouya.

"if you two herbivores even step a foot out of this school's property before 3 o'clock…I will bite you to death"

Tsuna watched as Gokudera visibly stiffened and the silky voice which sounded from behind him and whirled around. Hibari stood tall with his tonfas drawn at his sides, obviously ready to give them both a good whack if they dare questioned him. Tsuna shivered at the sight of the shiny silver weapons. He'd been hit with them before and it was not something he wished to happen again.

"Hibari! You don't understand! Judaime is in danger and we must inform Reborn of-" Gokudera however trailed off when Hibari's eyes unexpectedly widened at Reborn's name.

"The infant Your going to see him." it wasn't a question, merely a statement.

Gokudera didn't answer and Tsuna watched him closely to see if either of them would be welcoming a tonfa to the face.

Suddenly a wide smirk broke out across the raven haired disciplinarian's face "I shall be accompanying you two herbivores then"

Tsuna felt his mouth drop open. Gokudera's expression mirrored his own "b-but Hibari-san! Why?" If looks could kill Tsuna would have been lying on the floor convulsing violently from the look Hibari shot him "um…I mean yes please do come Hibari-san!"

Gokudera glared at the elder of the three "we don't need you to tag along! This is important business and seeing as how you basically shrug off you duties as the Judaime's cloud guardian I don't see why we should even be talking right now!"

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna's tone was warning. Gokudera was awfully bold to speak to Hibari in such a way but…Tsuna didn't want him getting beaten to a bloody pulp.

"I'm coming" Hibari's tone was final.

Tsuna noticed Gokudera opening his mouth, about to object but Tsuna spoke up first "it's alright Gokudera-kun. Reborn will probably want to talk to all of you guys about this"

Gokudera didn't say anything more after that but he continued glowering at Hibari as the three exited the school building.

XXXXXX

"hey is that Tsuna over there?" the rain guardian pointed in the direction that Chrome had come from. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed three bodies exiting the school. One of them being the boss.

Chrome did not waste time…she ran back the way she came, towards the boss and his two guardians.

"boss!" she cried. When she saw the group halt in the procession and turn towards her she smiled, relived that she'd finally found the boss…if she couldn't have Mukuro-sama protect her from whomever was after her then certainly the boss could.

"Chrome?" his face voiced confusion "what are you doing here?"

"ah that's right I forgot" Hibari mused as he looked on at Chrome "she arrived here earlier looking for you Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Chrome grinned shyly at Hibari and then turned to the boss "Mukuro-sama sent me here. There was an enemy after me"

She listened as Tsuna gasped "an enemy? Did he say who?"

Chrome shook her head "no, our connection didn't last long enough for me to find out…but I do know that it was a very strong enemy. Mukuro-sama was frightened for my safety…otherwise he wouldn't have sent me here.

The storm guardian's eyes widened "the Esposito" he murmured "it has to be. I can understand why Mukuro would fear them…well perhaps not fear but…feel threatened"

Chrome wanted to defend Mukuro-sama. To argue that he was the strongest and that no one would dare threaten him unless they had a death wish…but she couldn't bring herself to. If he had sent her to the boss for protection it was obviously because he couldn't do the job himself. Whoever this enemy was…they were the real deal.

XXXXX

"She's not here Violetta. I've searched the whole place…not a single soul in there"

The Violetta's face scrunched up in what could only be described as childish frustration "she must be! Obviously you didn't search hard enough Ilario!" her blue eyes were fierce as they narrowed into slits at the Ilario.

Ilario pulled his leather coat tighter around his shoulders and sighed "I will of course search again if you think that is wise…but I'm telling you that if she was here she left a while ago"

Violetta sneered at him "of course I think it's wise! Fool! I foresaw her death! It is inevitable that she die at our hands!"

Ilario stared tiredly down at the woman "I understand that but…perhaps you saw wrong Violetta…it wouldn't be the first time"

At this Violetta's face flushed in anger "you dare contradict me Ilario! I know what I saw"

"alright alright. I'll check again" Ilario sighed and closed his eyes.

* * *

**AN- well i was inspired suddenly and got this out for you guys in one night...so yup! leave reviews!**


	6. A Time Of Great Anxiety

Tsuna was baffled at the moment…it was like a foggy dream almost. He didn't want to believe that he and his guardians were being hunted but…it was the scary truth. Gokudera had explained that the Esposito was an enemy family of the Vongola and that they were not at all happy about him being the tenth. Not their opinions counted at all.

"so what now we have a family hunting us down?" Yamamoto asked.

It was inevitable that they would have to inform Yamamoto and Ryohei of the recent development and they were taking much more calmly then Tsuna would have if it had been sprung on him at such a random moment.

Gokudera nodded "that's right. Now we have to go speak with Reborn-san about this. I'm sure someone with his skill and perception has to at least be aware of their presence here in Namimori…whether or not he thought them a threat is another issue. But now they have made a move and are threatening Judaime's life and that cannot be tolerated!"

Ryohei nodded in agreement "of course of course. We should also let my master know of this. He would want to know" Ryohei was referring to Colonello.

"are you herbivores quite finished? You said you wanted to go to the baby so let us go" Hibari growled out impatiently. Tsuna glanced at him and noticed his hands quivering just an inch away from his tonfas. He was just itching for a fight.

"Hibari-san is right. Let's go now before they come back" Tsuna did not want to face this enemy…not yet. He want to discuss things with Reborn before the Esposito really attacked for as far as Tsuna could tell all they had done so far was make threats.

So the six students left school grounds and headed down the deserted streets to the Sawada home. Kyoko had been shooed off by her brother with some lame excuse that they were all going to check out the arena where next weekends boxing tournament would take place. Kyoko being the naïve and trusting sweet girl that she was simply nodded and wished them luck as she hurried off to join her friend Hana in another courtyard. An attribute that Tsuna truly admired about the girl of his dreams. Her trusting and naïve nature.

"Boss…do you think Reborn-san will be able to help us?" Chrome murmured almost inaudibly.

Tsuna glanced at Chrome and saw how tired she looked. Had she not been sleeping enough lately? Wasn't it Mukuro's job to make sure she was well? "ah…well I'm sure he'll be able to do something. No need to worry Chrome"

Chrome grinned at him and rested her head against her trident as they continued on their journey to the Sawada house.

Tsuna was worried about Chrome. She was such a fragile girl and she was almost completely dependant on Mukuro and himself and she was the first to be targeted by the Esposito. It really did worry him greatly…what if they got her when she was alone? Would Mukuro be able to protect her? He'd sent her to Namimori high after all because he was worried about facing the enemy alone…so what did it mean for Mukuro? Was he weakened maybe? Tired?

Chrome seemed to almost read Tsuna's mind when she spoke up next "Mukuro-sama has been awfully tired lately. He hasn't been visiting my dreams in a few months and he rarely connects with my mind anymore to talk. Today was the first time he's spoken to me in weeks. I'm worried about him"

"probably being his usual reckless self" Hibari mused bitterly.

Tsuna would have glared at Hibari but…he wasn't ready to die yet so he just reassured Chrome "I'm sure he's fine. You know Mukuro he won't let anything take him down especially a little problem like the Esposito" now Tsuna knew that the Esposito were no little problem but he could bare to let Chrome know that.

She smiled at Tsuna "thanks boss"

XXXXXX

Dino climbed down the steps that led to the ground of the runway, Romario right behind him. "we'll need a car to the Sawada home. Reborn should be there"

"I'll have Enrico arrange it immediately boss" Romario mused as he pulled out his cell phone.

"boss would you like me to contact Reborn-san?" Gavino asked, as he too pulled out his cell phone.

"ah yes please do Gavino. If you get a hold of him let me know" Dino watched as Gavino dialed a number.

To say that he wasn't worried would be a lie. Dino was terrified that the Esposito may have already gotten to his little brother. It was not wise to underestimate the Esposito doing so would likely lead to a very painful very grisly death. He'd witnessed their work before…and the devastating affects.

"boss!" Gavino shouted.

"yes?" Dino turned to the buff looking brunette which held his cell out to him.

"Reborn-san is on the line"

XXXXXX

Haru stared at the disaster zone which lay before her. Table split with food and dishware scattered about the room. Lambo was crying softly on the floor next to I-pin who was latched onto his cow jump suit.

Reborn sighed and walked up to Haru's side "we had a bit of a mishap. No need to worry about it I will take care of it"

Haru's eyes seemed to water as she leaned down and scooped up both Lambo and I-pin into her arms and hugged them to her chest "poor Lambo-kun what's wrong" she rocked them gently and Reborn took in the tender scene.

"he's fine just a little surprised" Reborn assured as the brunette placed her bags down on the dirtied tiled floor.

"where is Nana-san?" Haru questioned after glancing around the kitchen.

Before Reborn had a chance to answer the phone began ringing. Reborn sighed exasperatedly and went to fetch the phone as Haru tried to soothe the cow child with the cake she had brought.

"Hello Sawada residence" he answered.

"ah is this Reborn-san speaking?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

Reborn pulled the phone away from his ear, glancing at it before placing it back against his head "yes…who is asking?"

"my name is Gavino I am a subordinate of Dino Cavallone"

Reborn felt his eyes widen "put him on"

"of course please hold on a moment" Reborn waited patiently as a bunch of Italian words and sentences before finally he recognized Dino's voice.

"hello Reborn?"

"yes I'm here. Where are you?"

Dino sighed as he replied to Romario in Italian about something concerning a ride and then said "Namimori. I'm having Romario arrange a ride to Tsuna's house"

"ah I wasn't expecting you so soon Dino. But of course you would move quickly with a fellow brother in danger"

Dino chuckled "of course I would"

"have you informed Iemitsu about the situation?" Reborn asked gravely. Iemitsu…the fun loving blond man whom was Tsuna's father. He was summoned to Italy on business well over a month ago and had yet to return due to it. Reborn however knew that the second Iemitsu found out about the Esposito he would be on the next plane to Japan.

"oh…no I haven't but I believe the 9th is addressing that matter. I'm sure he'll be heading back to Japan as soon as he gets the ok from the 9th"

Reborn nodded and glanced over at Haru whom was retrieving the few dishes that were not shattered on the floor and handing out slices of cake to the two children. "I'll contact Iemitsu about this situation. I'll also phone the 9th about how to proceed"

"alright. I should be there within the hour" the line went and Reborn returned the phone to it's cradle before returning to the kitchen with a knowing smirk, looking forward to the delicious cake which Haru was freely passing out.

* * *

**AN- here we are chapter 6! **

**REVIEWS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**


	7. Chaos At The Sawada Home

Upon arriving at the Sawada home Tsuna could just _tell_ that something wasn't right. He didn't know what but he _knew. _

"Something's wrong" Tsuna mumbled to himself.

"What is it Judaime?" Gokudera asked when he noticed Tsuna's concerned expression. Tsuna didn't answer, instead he ran into the house, surprised to find the front door open. He always locked the door before he left in the morning due to the fact that people had a tendency to come to his house in the day when he was gone…some of those people not being so nice.

"Reborn? Reborn?" he called out when he was not greeted by his mother's sweet offering of an after school snack or by the shrieks of the two other children which took up residence in the home.

Gokudera game zipping through the door after Tsuna "what is it Judaime? Did something happen to Reborn-san?" Gokudera's eyes darted around the front entry way looking for any signs of distress or abnormalities.

"Dame-Tsuna I am right here" Reborn piped from the kitchen.

Tsuna turned to see the infant Hitman dressed in his black suit appear from the kitchen but for once…he was not wearing his usual comical smile. He was frowning and looking seriously at Tsuna and the guardians who followed behind him.

"Reborn! Did d-did something happen?" Tsuna's voice shook nervously as he stared down at the baby.

Reborn was silent.

XXXXXX

"Violetta stupido! la tua visione è sbagliato!" (1) a gruff voice snarled viciously from the dark corner of the tavern. His face was concealed by the shadow of a fedora.

Violetta bowed her head in shame and her lips visibly quivered "I'm sorry master! I am certain that my vision was correct! It is just that I had the time wrong!"

"I am beginning to wonder what use you are to the Esposito in this condition Violetta. Your visions have been lacking detail lately my dear" a hand reached out and caressed Violetta's cheek before grabbing a chunk of her hair roughly and dragging her forward "Be warned now child that if this slacking continues you will not be kept around much longer"

Violetta whimpered in his tight grip and nodded as best she could "I understand master"

"Che bello sentire il mio caro" (2) and the fingers of the man slowly slipped through Violetta's smooth golden locks. "You may leave now. Be sure that you and Ilario hunt down that little illusionist. We cannot afford to have that irritating mist girl running around especially with her connection to Rokudo Mukuro"

Violetta bowed "Yes master" she replied before turning and exiting the tavern to meet Ilario outside.

XXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN REBORN?" Tsuna shrieked.

Reborn sighed. He knew this would happen when he told Tsuna, it was just so predictable and he was dreading the moment when he would have to break the news to the boy. The news that his mother had been kidnapped by the Esposito.

"I mean exactly what I say Tsuna. Mama has been taken by the Esposito" Reborn had never been known to beat around the bush and he certainly wasn't going to start now….even if it meant his eardrums would burst. He stared at Tsuna waiting to see what he would do next. Instead of screaming and panicking as he would had normally done the boy simply slid down against the wall dejectedly and stared blankly at the floor.

"How could this happen?" he whispered to himself not taking any notice in the guardians which all circled him and tried to get him to respond.

"Judaime? Are you alright?" Gokudera cried. He reached out for Tsuna to try and drag him up from the floor but Yamamoto stopped him.

"Tsuna we'll get her back" Yamamoto reassured with his usual gentle smile that even Reborn himself found comfort in.

Tsuna didn't answer and just continued shaking on the floor like a pathetic child. Reborn sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day and walked up into Tsuna's view "Tsuna, sitting here and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to help anyone…especially Mama"

"The baby is right Herbivore" Hibari spoke for the first time "Stop acting so weak. Get up" Hibari slid over to Tsuna's curled up form and gave him a swift smack in the head with one of his tonfas.

And as expected full blown chaos ensued.

Gokudera was outraged that Hibari would dare to lay a finger on Tsuna in such a manner, although Reborn would have done the same thing eventually if Tsuna did not snap out of it on his own. Gokudera began screeching and trying to hit Hibari with his dynamite while Yamamoto was bent down next to Tsuna looking over his bruised cheek where the tonfa had connected. Ryohei was shouting about "ANGER TO THE EXTREME" and poor Chrome knelt shaking awkwardly on the other side of Tsuna staring wide eyed as Gokudera and Hibari continued their mini death match.

"Enough!"

All yelling and fighting ceased. Heads turned to the kitchen entry where Haru stood tall with a disappointed scowl on her face. She stomped over to Tsuna and grabbed him by the arm practically dragging him into the kitchen with her. When she had Tsuna situated on the only chair that remained intact she retrieved the first aid kit from the cabinet and began bandaging his bruise.

"It's really not that bad Haru" Tsuna assured as he looked towards Reborn confused as to why Haru was in his house during such a time.

"Quiet Tsuna-san! I am disappointed in not only those savages out there but you too"

Tsuna's innocent brown eyes widened "Me? Why me?"

Haru shook her head sadly and quickly finished taping the bandage down "I expected more from you Tsuna-san. You are a future Mafia boss aren't you? In such times of crisis you shouldn't panic like that. It only causes further complications"

Tsuna stared up at Haru as if he didn't even know her. Where had she suddenly gotten so much incite? Haru was a sweet and caring girl but everyone knew sometimes she could be rather…loud and a little too outgoing for her own good.

"Haru is right Tsuna. Having you panic like you just did only made things much more complicated then they needed to be" Reborn mused as he sauntered in.

Tsuna hung his head in shame "I'm sorry. It wasn't intentional. But….she's my mom"

Reborn frowned "It is a natural reaction, but you must control you emotions Tsuna. Panicking and being anxious will help no one"

Tsuna nodded. He knew this already but…it was his mother. How could he not panic? How could he not think of all the worst case scenarios? How could he not imagine her mangled dead body laying lifelessly somewhere? At that though Tsuna shuddered and shook his head trying to rid himself of the grisly image.

"Tsuna we will get her back" Reborn stated "That is a promise on my part. I will make sure mama is found if nothing more but you must control yourself. Your guardians need a steady and level headed leader right now. Do you understand?"

Tsuna nodded "I understand" he turned to face Haru whom was putting the first aid kit away "and thank you Haru"

Haru turned back around and smiled at him "Your welcome Tsuna-san"

XXXXXX

Mukuro stared at the empty field before him. The wind was blowing nice and softly just how he liked it and there were dark blue and purple flowers surrounding him billowing gently. One lone green leafed tree stood right in the center of the field.

This field was not unfamiliar to Mukuro, in fact he had been here countless times before. He had created the filed world. It was made from his memories and constructed from his illusions. It was born as a sanctuary for him in order to get away from his eternal prison in that horrid tank. It was where he had first met Chrome or as she was known as then, Nagi. But there was one thing missing from the field world. The one thing that completed the dreamland which he loved. And that was Chrome. She was no where to be found and he could not sense her anywhere…as far as he could tell she was not even asleep there for she could not be pulled into the dreamland. And Mukuro did not recall even trying to come here to the dreamland. This visit was initiated by someone else.

Mukuro frowned at that. No one besides Chrome and himself should be able to manipulate this world it was theirs alone and no one else's. He did not like the thought of someone slipping into his personal realm and brining him into it against his will.

"Ah…oh mio ciò che un bel giovanotto(3). It's almost hard to believe that you are the rumored murderer Rokudo Mukuro"

Mukuro turned to face the wretch that dare try and control his world **HIS** place of peace. But what he saw was indescribable. A beautiful young girl sat beneath the single tree. Her skin snow white and her hair the color of a ravens feather. Her eyes however….they were unnerving even to Mukuro. They were a milky blue almost like they had a white film over them.

"So you're the one who wormed yourself into my dream realm" it was not a question merely a statement. "Who are you?"

The girl ran her slender fingers along the bark of the tree and turned her face in Mukuro's general direction "I am no one important believe me" she whispered.

Mukuro's eyebrows furrowed at that. This wasn't the enemy that had been after Chrome earlier today…but it did take some awfully strong magic to get into his illusions. This girl, whoever she was, was no joke.

"What are you doing here?" he asked more firmly.

The girl brushed back some stray strands of hair which came loose as another gust of wind blew by "I was lonely Rokudo Mukuro. Solitario(4). I'm sure you know what that's like. Is that not the reason you went to Chrome Dokuro?"

Mukuro glared at the girl and was at her side in a second with his hand at her throat "I don't know what your playing at here girl but I suggest that you leave this place immediately before you truly upset me" he tightened his hold on her thin neck and she gasped for air once before her released her "go now and don't come back!"

The stranger rubbed at her newly bruised neck and gave Mukuro a sad pitiful look "Torno Rokudo Mukuro(5)" that being said the mystery girl was gone and Mukuro was left alone in his dream realm.

* * *

**AN- hm? Who is this new mystery girl? Guess we'll find out.**

**Translations:**

**Violetta stupido! la tua visione è sbagliato: **stupid Violetta! Your vision was wrong.

**Che bello sentire il mio caro: **how nice to hear my dear.

**oh mio ciò che un bel giovanotto: **oh my what a handsome young man.

**Solitario: **lonely

**Torno Rokudo Mukuro: **I'll be back Rokudo Mukuro.

**Ok guys I'd like to thank google translate for the Italian translations! **

**LEAVE REVIEWS!**


	8. Unraveling The Small Mysteries

"I hear you had some trouble locating that little mist guardian, Violetta" Alisa snipped, amused as the blond entered the lounge.

Violetta shot her a cold glare before kicking off her boots and throwing herself onto one of the many sofas. The lounge was a spacious room, a place to relax and socialize when you weren't busy on missions. Violetta always enjoyed spending time in the lounge…it was the only thing that reminded her of home. The sweet smell of coffee which always hung in the air from morning and never really went away and the warm feeling of family. She loved the feeling that she was a part of a family here and not treated like a freak not like she was before.

"A minor miscalculation on my part. Nothing too big" Violetta defended.

Alisa giggled mischievously "I don't think the boss would agree with you" the redhead paused and looked off thoughtfully before smirking "I bet you didn't even tell the boss right? You went running to Alessandro didn't you?"

Violetta hid her face in one of the pillows on the sofa, not in the mood to deal with Alisa's petty behavior. Violetta never really liked the petite girl who sat across from her. She'd always tried to get ahead of Violetta, always trying to be more important then her…always trying to be better then everyone else.

"I have a headache Alisa so if you don't mind I would really appreciate it if you would just drop it" But of course Alisa would not miss the chance to berate her about a failure…Violetta knew this.

"You know…Alessandro can't protect you forever? Eventually the boss will find out. And when she does…you can bet she won't be pleased" Alisa snickered.

Violetta rolled her eyes and sighed, burying her face deeper in the soft plushy pillow. She knew that Alessandro couldn't protect her forever, she'd always known, but he was the only one she had left from her old life who didn't think she was a freak. He was her master, the one whom helped her embrace her "gift" as he called it and he supported her when she made the decision to leave home at fifteen even though she was clearly too young. He gave her a home when she had no where else to go and he introduced her to the Esposito…the only people in the world who ever really accepted her. Violetta didn't care that they were a Mafia family. She didn't care that they killed people and stole for a living. She felt so selfish thinking that way but…was it so wrong? To want to be loved? To be part of something bigger? To live a life where people didn't scream FREAK everywhere she went. A place where she didn't get rotten eggs and pee water balloons chucked at her head all the time. Was it so wrong to want to live in a place where she was wanted and needed?

"The boss won't be mad…because I'll find that mist girl…and I'll make sure she doesn't live through my visit" Violetta stood from the sofa and went to her meditation room, hoping that a vision would come to her.

XXXXXX

"Violetta che cosa stai facendo?"

Violetta opened her eyes and looked up to see Alessandro otherwise known as her master, standing in the door way. The room in which she sat was, like the lounge, spacious and open with the warm scent of Vanilla and soft lush padding on the floor. The room was built for meditating and relaxing. Violetta always found that she was more likely to receive a vision when she was in a calm and peaceful environment.

"I'm hoping for a vision Master. I might be able to locate the mist guardian if I can get one" she explained softly.

Alessandro nodded and smiled, despite his sometimes rough demeanor he wasn't that bad. Violetta loved him no matter what, she loved him more then her own father. The man who called her a "freaky witch" her whole life and would throw holy water in her face. Her mother never ran to her aid during these times. The quiet curly haired blond woman, she simply stayed hidden in the kitchen washing dishes or making supper when her husband went on a rampage leaving poor child Violetta to face his wrath alone.

"It's good that your trying dear. I don't want you to get in trouble with the boss" he spoke gentle as if talking to a small child.

Violetta smiled at him "So far nothing yet master but…I'm sure something will come to me soon"

Alessandro nodded looking rather serious "Let's hope Violetta…let's hope" that being said he shut the door softly behind him leaving Violetta to herself again.

XXXXX

Alisa lurked down the eerie passage way which lay hidden in the back of the manor. She could have just transported herself to the boss's chamber but the boss preferred to keep things as normal as possible when at the manor. Alisa didn't understand why. Their gifts were meant to be used to their advantage but whatever the boss wanted the boss got.

Alisa had be briefed by Ilario about what the boss wanted to talk to her about. She would be assigned the guardian she was to decimate. She smirked sadistically as she thought of the tortures she would put him through. While Violetta was in charge of seeing that the mist guardian was dealt with Alisa was strongly hoping she would get to torture that handsome cloud guardian. To hear his agonized screams and to watch him bleed. He was a delectable looking little devil and she really wanted to get a chance to chisel away at him until he broke.

"Alisa caro che bello di voi per mostrare finalmente. I was beginning to think you'd lost your way"

Alisa shivered at the rough voice which echoed through the passage. "Sono boss dispiace. I was speaking to Violetta about her progress on locating the mist guardian"

"I believe I am a little more important then you and Violetta gossiping in the lounge" the voice remained impassive but Alisa could still tell she was not pleased.

"Your right Boss…I'm sorry"

The voice sighed "Very well. I was just under the impression that you were looking forward to your assignment. No matter, would you care to hear who you are assigned to dear?"

Alisa nodded her head, red curls bouncing vigorously "Oh yes please boss!"

Alisa could just hear the smirk in the boss's voice "The cloud guardian, Hibari Kyouya"

XXXXXX

Tsuna returned from the kitchen smiling softly at the group of worried teens whom crowded him as he stepped out. Minus Hibari of course who stood well away from everyone else and kept close to the door. Reborn noticed this and frowned. Hibari was such a stubborn child that even he found him hard to deal with sometimes.

"No need to worry about me guys…I'm fine now. I apologize for my earlier behavior" Tsuna announced reassuringly.

Chrome looked up at him, her one visible eye appeared to be watering. "I'm sure your mother is okay Boss. From what I know about her she seems to be a strong woman"

Tsuna smiled gently at Chrome "Thank you Chrome. I'm sure your right"

Gokudera stepped forward before diving to the floor at Tsuna's feet "I too apologize for my earlier behavior Judaime! It was unacceptable! I should have been tending to you but instead I once again let my anger get the best of me!" Gokudera then began banging his head on the wood floor, hard.

Tsuna flailed his arms around "AH? Gokudera-kun what are you doing? Stop before you hurt yourself!"

"Oh Gokudera is repenting to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted. Everyone shot him an odd look before returning to trying to calm down the silver haired boy who continued banging his head on the floor.

Reborn shook his head at the scene before him and made his way over to Hibari who still stood awkwardly, leaning against the door frame also watching the scene with a bored expression.

"Hibari, I just wanted to let you know that Dino is on his way. He should be here soon actually. He called shortly before you guys arrived saying that he'd landed in Namimori and was on his way" Reborn explained.

Hibari raised an eyebrow "Oh? You don't say baby"

Reborn nodded and smiled slyly at the raven haired teen "He isn't expecting you to be here though"

Hibari shrugged "He just better leave me alone…or I'll bite him to death"

Reborn chuckled and reached up to stroke Leon's head, who was curled up on his Fedora.

XXXXX

Mukuro growled as he was once again drawn into his dreamland against his will. He'd tried to resist the pull but he was in a weakened state and really couldn't put up much of a fight.

Mukuro opened his eyes and there he was laying beneath the single tree all throughout the dreamland. This time however the flowers which surrounded him were pure black instead of their usual purple and blue shades. He sat up and looked around and found what he was looking for. The black haired mystery girl with the disturbing eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to never come back here?" he asked.

The girl walked over to him and knelt down beside him "I know what you said Rokudo Mukuro…but I also recall telling you that I would be back. You do understand Italian right? I was positive that you did"

Mukuro didn't answer and merely stared at the girl. She seemed much more bold then the last time she visited and she'd even changed some of the scenery of the dreamland. Mukuro was not happy at all about this fact. "Listen here girl I told you to leave before and never come back…you didn't listen and now I'm going to make sure you never leave" Mukuro turned his glowing red eye towards the girl but found she was no longer there. Instead she stood unharmed on the other side of the field.

She smiled at him playfully "You'll have to do better then that bell'uomo" and with that the girl ran off in the opposite direction giggling.

Mukuro was not in the mood to play games. He was beyond pissed. He was in one of his weakened states there for he could not keep this girl out of his dreamland and he could not make contact with Chrome. He could just barely keep up the illusions which were her organs and that scared him. If he got any weaker his illusions would dissipate and she would be on her own. Poor sweet Chrome…no matter how much stronger she'd gotten since he'd first met her she was still not strong enough to create illusions and keep them going consistently. If he grew any weaker…Chrome would not survive for more then a few hours, if that, without him.

For now though…the only choice he was left with was to track down the mystery girl and get some answer from her, willing or not.

As Mukuro went to follow the girl he stomped on one of the black flowers and made sure to thoroughly squish it under his boot.

* * *

**AN- there we are chapter 8! Longer then the others I believe (idk I may be wrong) A LOT of time was spent on the Esposito girls because I wanted to further develop their characters and let you guys in on some of their backgrounds…and you guys got a look see on the inner workings of Alisa. A little more sadistic then you originally thought when you first met her right? Well leave reviews!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! MAKES ME TYPE FASTER AND I REALLY DO LOVE THEM! **


	9. Plans Planned Promises Promised

**AN: hey quick AN before we get on with the story. Sorry for the delay! School started from me last week so things have been pretty hectic while I got back into the swing of things. I was exhausted pretty much everyday last week and feel asleep as soon as I got home for a good 3 hr nap. So please forgive the lack of updates due to that. I hope to have some more time to work on my fics now that I've gotten back into the school schedule. **

**Ok my rants done you may go on and read!**

* * *

Dino relaxed in the luxurious leather limo seats as he sipped gently from a martini glass. He would be arriving at Tsuna's home within the next ten minutes and he needed something to calm his nerves. Romario had wisely suggested he not drink too much before showing up in the Sawada home so Dino had grabbed the smallest glass supplied in the limo and filled it to the top so that it almost spilled over the edge.

"Boss I'm sure everything is alright. Reborn is with him as well as his guardians" Romario reassured.

Dino longed to believe in his subordinate assuring words but somehow he just could not bring himself to relax. The Esposito had few allies for they often betrayed any families who were foolish enough to make a pact with them. They were the enemies of nearly every family in the Mafia world and they were feared by many in Italy who knew of the abnormalities which lay hidden. Just the mere thought of some of them was enough to send shivers down the blonde's spine. The Esposito were not to be underestimated.

The rest of ride went smoothly. Mostly because Dino kept gulping down the champagne and eventually was able to unclench his muscles and lean back to enjoy the peacefulness of the ride. Dino was nearly pulled into sleep when Romario's deep voice stirred him.

"Boss we're here"

XXXXX

Chrome couldn't put her finger on it but she knew something wasn't right. Her mind felt foggy and heavy as if she were sick with a cold and her connection with Mukuro felt incredibly weak, it was almost nonexistent. She could feel her stomach begin to flutter with butterflies and she began to panic. This was the feeling that came over her when her organs were about to disappear.

Chrome glanced over at the Boss who was conversing with Reborn about the best tactic to keep them all safe until the ninth could be contacted. She didn't want to interrupt him and cause anymore complications then necessary. Chrome considered herself to the weakest link in the group of guardians, if she were to become incapacitated it probably wouldn't be a big loss. But if she were to be unavailable for battle she might just become a burden. Chrome's largest fear was to be a burden on the Boss, or anyone for that matter. Her parents had considered her a burden, that was why they didn't bother to give up any of their organs for her when she was dying. Chrome never wanted that to happen ever again…being a burden that is. So against her better judgment, the girl kept quiet about her discomfort and just tried her best to listen to the conversation between the Boss and Reborn.

"The best thing to do right now is to just stay together and be cautious at all times" Reborn stated firmly "Spreading out and being separated will only make it easier for the Esposito to target you and take you out. From this point on no one is to go out alone. Actually it is better that no one leave this house unless it is absolutely essential…and I'm sure all of you can afford to miss a few days of school while we sort this out"

Everyone nodded in agreement, except of course Hibari.

He glared icily at the infant, his fingers twitched close to his gleaming tonfas at his side "I refuse to be intimidated by these herbivores that you call…The Esposito. I will not be restricted to house arrest because of a group of foolish herbivores who think they may do whatever they please"

Chrome glanced at the cloud guardian, knowing exactly where this was going. He was such a wild one and he brushed off his responsibilities as a guardian all the time, only coming forward to aid the others when he thought his opponent was a challenge. Chrome mentally noted this was not too often.

Reborn sighed at Hibari's obviously resistance "Hibari, unless you wish to die within the next 24 hours I suggest you just swallow your pride and stay here for now. It is not as if we are asking you to help us or anything. Just stay here in the house where we know you are safe from the Esposito"

Hibari snorted at that "They cannot do anything to me. They are weak herbivores who don't know with whom their up against"

Reborn shook his head and sighed "Hibari there is a difference between pride and stupidity. This is stupidity. If you leave now and return to the school you will likely be dead by tomorrow morning. I'm telling because, trust me on this, you do _not_ want to die by their hands Hibari. They are crazily sadistic and enjoy torturing their victims before ultimately killing them. You would be a fool to leave now Hibari Kyouya an absolute fool!" the whole time Reborn's voice remained calm and composed yet it was laced with something Chrome had rarely heard from the small baby. It was panic. Had she not been really paying attention to his words, or if she was just some random person walking down the street, she would not have noticed.

There was silence before a very familiar voice invaded the living space of the home. "Listen to his words Kyouya. Reborn is right when he says you would be dead within the next 24 hours. They are much stronger then you, no matter how much you want to deny it, and dying at their hands would be the most painful thing you've ever experienced"

Dino suddenly appeared in the doorway of the living room a sly grin on his face directed at Hibari. Chrome had only met the blond Italian a couple of times all of which had been during conflicts, where she was unable to speak with him, or when he came occasionally to visit the Boss when it did not concern her and she merely watched him pass in the halls.

Hibari made a "tch" sound and leaned up against the wall, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Dino smirked and then turned to Reborn "Haru let me in. Hope I'm not interrupting anything private"

Reborn smiled while Tsuna nearly jumped up from his seat on the sofa "Dino?"

Dino smiled gently at Tsuna and brought him into his wide arms hugging him tightly to his chest "How you holding up little brought?"

"P-Pretty well" Tsuna's voice was muffled in Dino's vast chest.

Dino released the brunette and grinned down at Reborn who was standing on the table "So we're going to have a full house tonight aren't we Reborn?"

Reborn nodded, adjusting his fedora "Yup it would appear so"

XXXXX

"Hm….well this is certainly interesting" Alisa cooed softly from the tree outside the house of Sawada Tsunayoshi AKA the Vongola tenth. The house was full of people and this could prove to be most bothersome when it came to completing her mission. The cloud guardian was in there alright, her target was standing right there near the window, leaning against the wall staring blankly at the group before him that appeared to be chatting away.

Alisa smirked as she watched the raven haired cutie. Oh yes the screams of agony which she would make him emit would be worth all the trouble it would take to get to him.

She smiled sadistically and faded away from her perch on the tree branch.

XXXXX

Violetta entered the white room as quietly as she could manage, knowing that even the slightest disturbance would wake the occupant. Making the sure the girl laying in the bed stay asleep was essential to be sure that her mission went without fail.

In the bed lay a raven haired, milky skinned girl. Her eyes were closed, think black lashes casting a shadow over her pale cheeks. Her chest would rise and fall as she breathed out evenly. She seemed peaceful. She truly resembled a sleepy beauty. The girl was absolutely lovely.

Violetta took her usual seat beside the bed and calmly pulled out a book. She knew that the chances of the girl awakening anytime soon would be slim so she had come prepared. But surprisingly it only took about an hour before the girl's eyes began twitching and then fluttering open. Violetta set her book down on the table next to her and stared into the disturbing milky blue eyes that stared back.

"Good afternoon Arabella. How was your nap?" Violetta asked kindly.

The girl called Arabella smiled sleepily, which simple flaunted her natural beauty "It was nice. I managed to get into Rokudo Mukuro's alternate world again. It was much easier then last time. He appears to be growing weaker from attempting to keep me out"

Violetta grinned "That's good to hear. Were you able to get anymore information on the girl Chrome?"

Arabella frowned but still looked just as beautiful "Afraid not. I wasn't able to stay long. I was so tired and Mukuro shoved me out when I wasn't expecting it"

Violetta laid her hand atop of Arabella's "It's alright. Just as long as you now know how to make it past his defenses everything will be fine"

Arabella nodded "That isn't a problem. Just leave Rokudo Mukuro to me and you can have dear Chrome Dokuro all to yourself"

Violetta smiled and stood from her seat "I'll be taking my leave now then dearest Arabella. I shall return tomorrow evening to see if you've obtained any more useful information"

Arabella's eyes drooped with exhaustion, despite the fact that she'd just woken up "I look forward to it. I will try to travel back tonight. His personal realm is such a lovely place. It's the only time I can see the beautiful colors of the world again" Arabella stared sadly ahead, her filmy eyes unseeing.

Violetta stared back sympathetically "Don't worry Arabella. Once I rid the world of Chrome Dokuro I'll find a way to give you back your vision. I promise" That being said, Violetta departed from the room.

* * *

**AN: well everyone? What did you think? Too boring? Too much detail? Too little detail? Too sad? C'mon guys give me some feedback! I have been getting lots of reviews from the same people (and I thank you who have left reviews consistently) BUT I would like to see some reviews from some of you other readers out there who just creep around and stay silent. LEAVE A REVIEW! It's not that hard and it would make me immensely happy ^_^ **


	10. Stage 1: Mist & Cloud pt 1

**AN- hey just wanted to announce that here in this first paragraph pay attention doremishine itsuko! Your long awaited question on where Nana is will be answered…sort of.**

* * *

The irritating woman was at it again! Screaming and crying, banging her hands against the metal bars which enclosed her, rattling the chains which held her prisoner.

"My son! What have you done to my son?" She shrieked.

"Silence!" Allegria was not in the mood to deal with loud obnoxious prisoners especially this one who had a habit of screeching for all hours of the night.

The woman gripped the metal bars harder, fresh tears adorning her flushed cheeks. "No! You can't do this! My son my son!"

Allegria was used to dealing with the prisoners of the Esposito. She was always assigned to prison duty due to her gift. Sometimes she truly hated her gift. She'd willing give it up if it meant no more prison duty.

"Look woman I'm not going to tell you again! Shut-up! Do you hear me? Shut-up!" Allegria landed a hard kick in the woman's ribs, watching as she flew backwards against the wall.

"Allegria dear, what did I tell you about getting rough with the prisoners?" A low silky voice echoed.

Allegria stiffened at said voice. It sent chills down her spin. "I apologize Boss. It won't happen again."

The silhouette of the boss slowly approached the cage in which the woman was held. She sighed haughtily. "So how is our little 68 doing?"

Allegria stared a moment at the brunette female laying crumpled in the cage. Sobs wracked her body, perhaps she had finally been broken? "Besides the constant screaming she's pretty cooperative."

A dark chuckle reverberated off the walls around them. "Did you have to use your gift?"

Allegria grimaced at the apparent enthusiasm towards the promised pain. "No…not yet. As I said before she has been rather cooperative."

"She doesn't have to do something wrong for you to torture her Allegria. Haven't we gone over this before?" The boss sounded like a teacher scolding a student for forgetting homework. Allegria knew this tone all too well. "Do it." was the simple command which was given next.

"But boss…"

Allegria was cut off. "Do it!"

Allegria sighed and glanced down at the pathetic lump of sobbing flesh. She'd been forced to do this too many times already. Forced to inflict pain onto others whom do not deserve it. But what the boss wanted…the boss received.

Agonized screams echoed through out the prison causing the other prisoners to look on with sympathy and pity evident in their eyes.

The boss howled with sadistic laughter. "Not so vocal now are you…Sawada Nana?"

XXXXX

Tsuna lay cuddled up among the mounds of blankets that now adorned the living room floor of the house. Soft breathing and low snores reverberated throughout the room living an almost soothing feeling in it's wake. However Tsuna wouldn't allow himself to slip into the world of sleep like the others had.

"Dame-Tsuna. Staying up all hours of the night will not help anyone." Reborn murmured from his corner of the room. Tsuna could have sworn he saw a small bubble protruding from the infant's nose not more than a minute ago.

Tsuna did not answer. He rolled over so that he was no facing the back of Gokudera, watching as it rose and fell in a hypnotizing rhythm. What did Reborn know anyway? Tsuna thought angrily. It wasn't his mother that had been kidnapped by a vicious Mafia family, it wasn't his friends that now had their lives in danger. The little Hitman had no right to criticize him!

"Dame-Tsuna did you hear me?" Reborn's voice more stern this time around, demanding immediate obedience from the brunette.

Tsuna sighed "I hear you Reborn."

"Then stop sighing over there and go to sleep. I imagine that there will be an attack tomorrow if not tonight. You'll need all the sleep you can get."

Those words which were meant to put Tsuna to sleep merely caused his heart to speed up at an incredible rate. Reborn was seriously lacking in the empathy department if he thought that was something to tell someone in order to put them to sleep.

However, instead of voicing his obvious discomfort, because he was sure Reborn could tell, he closed his eyes and allowed his consciousness to slip away.

XXXXX

This was useless! Staying together with the clump of herbivores. Hibari snorted, aggravated that he had all but been forced to stay at the Sawada home by the infant and that annoying blond Italian. Hibari's plan was to originally sneak out after everyone had gone to bed in hopes that the baby would not awaken and shoot him in the head. The little infant clad in a black suite however had seen Hibari's plan. He had locked Hibari in Tsuna's bedroom with Dino and told them he would back in the morning to let them out. Hibari was so outraged that Dino actually hid in the closet for half the night before the raven haired teen finally calmed down. Said blond was now snoring lightly on Tsuna's bed while Hibari looked up from the guest futon. Hibari preferred the natural Japanese setting and a futon was about the only traditional Japanese thing in the young Vongola's bedroom.

Hibari narrowed his eyes and glared over at the locked door. He was sure he could break the door down with his tonfas if he really wanted to but he was too worn out to bother trying. Instead he would just have to wait until morning. He hated being felt like he was being held down, being forced into something. It caused him to get antsy and agitated which in turn caused the people around him to end up bruised and bloody. Hibari could tell he would be getting no sleep tonight. He refused to allow himself to become vulnerable in such a way at the house of that irritating herbivore. He didn't even really understand how he had gotten involved in this whole Mafia business. As far as he was concerned he was not to be affiliated with them. Still the worthless herbivores referred to him as the cloud guardian. The only reason he put up with them was so that he could one day face the infant in a fight…or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

Hibari's muddled thoughts were interrupted by the sudden movement which he sensed outside the window. It was a quick movement and if he hadn't been sitting in absolute silence in the dark he probably would not have noticed even with his super perception. Hibari stiffened his posture reaching down under the covers ready to produce his tonfas if the intruder slunk into the room.

"Hello Hibari Kyoya. Cloud guardian of the tenth Vongola boss. It's so nice to finally meet you."

XXXXX

Chrome knew something wasn't right. Actually she'd known something wasn't right the entire evening. Mukuro had not contacted her again and that bubbly feeling in her stomach was still present. It made her shiver with fear knowing exactly what that bubbly feeling led to. Lack of organs. However her organs had not disappeared, they were still perfectly intact and she hadn't even had to resort to any of her stored power in the trident to keep them solid. However, Chrome could still feel the weakening link between her and Mukuro. It had grown even weaker than it was earlier. It was like a delicate piece of floss just waiting to snap at any moment and send her into a stage of panic and disaster. When Haru had questioned Chrome's worried look before the brunette had fallen asleep Chrome merely played it off as nerves, claiming that she was nervous about the new enemy, which was true but it wasn't exactly the biggest thing she was worrying about.

Haru and Chrome had been ushered to the spare bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs when the boys decided it was time to get some rest. When Reborn had suggested that they all stay together in the living room, including the girls, Tsuna had blushed madly and refused to even hear of it. Thus the two females ended up in the guest room.

Haru was cradling both I-pin and a distraught Lambo in her arms, both had been in tears before bed and now were sleeping peacefully, for the most part anyway. Chrome smiled at the scene before her when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her stomach. She winced and held back a scream. She knew what was happening. Mukuro had lost his connection. She was on her own. Slowly her stomach began caving in and becoming nothing more then a layer of goop. Chrome held back tears and she reached over and shook Haru awake.

"Ah…what is it Chrome-san?" Haru asked sleepily, obviously not fully awake.

Chrome bit her lower lip, tears filled her eye lids and threatened to spill over but she wouldn't let them. Not yet. "Haru-san…get the boss." She whispered urgently.

Haru rubbed her eyes and slowly leaned up on her elbow, trying to avoid jolting the two slumbering children in her arms. However when she saw the decaying stomach she was immediately on her feet and running out the door screaming for Tsuna.

It took no time at all before the boss and the rest of the guardians all bolted into the room, fearing the worst. Tsuna was the first at her side, his big brown eyes staring down at her with worry.

"Oh my god! Reborn what do we do?" He cried.

"Calm yourself Tsuna." Reborn's tone was surprisingly serious. "Right now we need to sustain Chromes organs they are not completely gone but if we wait much longer they will be."

Tsuna's eyes widened in shock but he quickly composed himself. "What do I have to do?"

Reborn gestured towards his Vongola ring which hung around his neck. "Lend her your flames Tsuna. Chrome is not yet powerful enough to produce her own, at least not powerful enough to sustain such large illusions such as working organs."

Chrome's vision was blurring. Gray spots began forming. "No." She whispered "Not yet." but it was of no use. Chrome was out cold a few seconds later.

XXXXX

"Damn it!" Mukuro felt it. The small thin cord which was only just barely connecting him and Chrome had now snapped. Gone. "That girl is going to pay." He muttered to himself. However that wicked girl had disappeared again into the world that once belonged to him. Yes it was true, despite the fact that Mukuro hated to admit it, this world no longer belonged to him. It had been corrupted by the little raven haired nameless girl. The world was full of black roses and willow trees. The sun was non-existent the sky was now forever a dark midnight blue with twinkling stars covering the entire night sky. It was a beautiful scheme and Mukuro wouldn't mind if it stayed this way however he was furious that it had been that little intruder whom had changed his realm into this lovely scene, forcing her way in and working whatever illusionary powers she possessed.

"Don't you like my redecorating Mukuro? I thought you would like it. You have such a dark soul after all I figured this suited you much more than that little sunny field that you once had." The girl was back. She sat under one of the many willow trees, overlooking a small pond which reflected the bright pure white moonlight.

Mukuro growled at the wench and stomped over to her. "What have you done girl? You have severed my connection with Chrome!"

The girl's milky eyes glanced briefly behind her at Mukuro before returning her gaze to the pond. "I have done nothing Mukuro…not intentionally anyway." The last part was said in a small whisper.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "What do you mean by that?"

The girl brushed her slender fingers against the soft grass below her. "You wouldn't understand. It's much too complicated."

Mukuro raised at eyebrow at her before chuckling. "Kufufu. You say this to the man who had been to hell six times before. Do not insult my intelligence. Now tell me!"

"I apologize. It wasn't my intention to insult you. But still I cannot tell. Surely you must know of Omertà?"

Mukuro sighed. The Mafia and their damn code of silence! "I know of Omertà, yes. But if you do not tell me I shall kill you where you sit and I'll make sure it is not quick."

The girl actually giggled.** giggled.** "Even if you wanted to you couldn't. You are too weak I'm afraid to be killing anyone."

Mukuro glared at her. "Fine. Then at least tell me the name of the girl whom has so graciously graced me with her presence."

The girl smiled brightly, showing all her pearly whites. "Arabella."

* * *

**AN- yup well there you go! Chap. 10! I'm terribly sorry for the delay in update. As you know school started up for me a little while ago so things have just been very hectic while I get used to it. (Yup freshmen here. Don't judge!) anyway I hope to get back into the swing of things and get my other stories updated this week at sometime. My next priority in updates would be "From Hell To Home" so if you're a fan of that story no worries I am working on it as you read this.**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**

**P.S. Omertà= Mafia's code of silence.**


	11. Stage 1: Mist & Cloud pt 2

**AN: first off I would just like to apologize for the long wait! I honestly did NOT realize it had been so long since I put out another chapter. Time flies by so fast! Anyway I apologize again for the long wait and hope that this chapter makes up for it!**

* * *

"Who are you?" Hibari questioned, tightening his grip on his tonfas.

The girl didn't look like much to Hibari. Short and skinny in size with noodle arms, and a thick mane of red curls that could be used to his advantage. Hibari, despite what others may have thought, did have some morals. He did not hit or injure females. No matter how irritating they became or how dangerous they seemed. His parents had managed to instill that into him before they threw themselves into their work and barley ever came home.

The girl giggled seductively and threw a rather flirty look his way. "Why I am Alisa of the Esposito. I've come to take you in. The boss is very eager to get you out of the way."

Hibari raised an eyebrow at the female. He almost wanted to throw his head back and laugh….almost. Hibari however, knew not to underestimate his opponents especially not after the Mukuro incident. His fury flared at the mere thought of that name.

"And who pray do tell is your boss?" Hibari growled.

Alisa twirled over to the bed where shockingly enough Dino was still snoring softly deep in sleep. She reached down and fingered his golden locks playfully as she spoke in a whispered tone so not to wake the slumbering boy. "Oh I can't give you that bit of information. However, if you come with me I'm sure the boss will fit visiting you into her busy schedule."

Hibari watched, disgusted, as the red head continued pulling her slender fingers through Dino's hair. The way she did it, how her fingers moved ever so gracefully like a lioness stalking it's prey, never twitching or straying from it's path.

"Stop it." Hibari snapped. He had the pleasure of watching the red head jerk her hand back at his sudden break in silence.

She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes obviously not happy about being interrupted. She however obeyed Hibari's sudden command and retracted her hand from Dino's head and strutted over to Hibari's side. "This is so boring Hibari. Why not come with me. We could have such a good time together. I promise. I'd make sure that the boss meet you if that's what it takes and after that we can get busy with other more entertaining activities." slowly the herbivore traced her fingers up his arm, letting them dance around on his shoulder, and then letting them descend back down.

Hibari did not appreciate the physical contact. It was appalling and he couldn't believe this girl dare to lay one of her foul appendages on him. Her quickly jerked his arm out of her reach and placed his gleaming tonfa at her skinny little neck. "Do not assume you can touch me with your foul hands herbivore. You know nothing of what I could do to you. You're a rather small herbivore, it would be so easy to simply wring that neck of yours."

Alisa's green eyes flared at the threat but she quickly calmed herself down and allowed a smirk to adorn her face. "Oh Hibari…you don't know what you have just gotten yourself into by threatening me." and just like that…the girl was gone. Disappeared in the blink of an eye. Hibari actually gasped and the suddenness of the disappearance. He frantically glanced around the room and there she was, standing over by the window in a beam of moonlight. She smiled sadistically.

"Just like how you Vongola have your dying will flames, we Esposito have something which us special as well."

Hibari took a step back and readied his tonfas. "And that would be?"

Alisa giggled and glanced over at Dino who appeared to be waking and gave a sly smile. "Variety my dear Hibari. Variety is what we have." that being said Alisa sauntered back over to Hibari and stood on her tip toes, putting her lips to his ear. For some reason Hibari found that he could not make a move to stop her. He was frozen. And as he struggled to move Alisa spoke these words into his ear. "I will be back for you Hibari dear. A little game of cat and mouse is much more fun when there isn't a third party wouldn't you agree?" and then she was gone. Hibari collapsed on the floor and gasped. He couldn't believe it. He truly couldn't.

For the first time in Hibari's life…he was the herbivore.

XXXXX

Violetta stood outside in the brisk early morning air. It was still dark and the streetlights still lit the empty streets. She leaned against the stone wall which surrounded the Sawada home. It was apparent that Arabella had completed the task of separating Chrome and Mukuro's connection. Chrome was now useless to the Vongola in her current state and so was that Mukuro who was now trapped in his own mind, with his physical body strapped down in a tank in the Vendicare prison. Violetta smiled to herself, quite proud of the work she had done. Perhaps now the boss would finally see her worth to the Esposito.

"Should we make our move yet?" Ilario questioned impatiently. He was obviously itching for a fight. He hadn't been in the field since the last search for the mist guardian at Kokuyo and it had been a complete fail. He was a combat specialist and he only went along with the irritating psychic because he had been promised a good fight by the boss.

"No not yet. Alisa has just been here and caused an uproar with the cloud guardian Hibari Kyoya. She was not supposed to come tonight!" Violetta growled, frustrated.

Ilario scowled at the blonde but did not question her decision. Despite him wanting a fight he did not want to face the wrath of the boss for disobeying the small girl.

Violetta made a sound of frustration in the back of her throat when a very familiar little redhead suddenly appeared before them. She smiled at the pair and approached them with a confident hop in her step. "Well my mission was a success. I think I'll be returning to base now for a nice long overdue nap."

Violetta just about strangled the girl. "Success? How was that a success? You didn't retrieved the cloud guardian!"

Alisa rolled her eyes and sighed. "My orders were different from your own Violetta dear. I was not ordered to kidnap the cloud guardian, merely intimidate him."

Violetta snarled at Alisa. "What good is that? The cloud guardian is not one to fall under intimidation or threats."

Alisa smiled and laughed rather loudly before responding to Violetta's accusation. "Well I think you'll find that I can be _very_ intimidating and _very_ threatening when I want to be. And that I can scare even the strongest of my enemies." and with those parting words Alisa was gone, leaving Violetta to sulk alone with Ilario.

After a few moments of awkward silence Ilario spoke up. "Are we going to make our move _now_?"

Violetta sighed and peered up into the second floor window where the lights shone out onto the front lawn. "Yes, I think now would be a good time."

XXXX

Tsuna had never tried to produce such strong dying will flames in his life besides when maybe he had fought Xanxus during the ring battle. Tsuna had never realized how hard it was to sustain organ illusions for Chrome. It was no wonder Mukuro was always exhausted. Just the mere summoning of such powerful flames was enough to wipe anyone out.

Tsuna took deep breaths as he fought with himself not to collapse from exhaustion. Reborn had revealed that only another mist flame or sky flame could be used to create illusions. Sky flames could be used only because they could be converted to mist flames when needed.

Chrome gave a strangled scream as she resisted Tsuna's flames. Her body was not used to sky flames, they were much stronger than normal mist ones and made her body feel like it was about to burst from the pressure they applied. "Please!" she screeched "Don't!"

Tsuna paused in his work, afraid he'd injured the girl. She was so fragile to begin with and now that she was in this state the last thing he wanted to do was cause further pain.

"Don't worry Dame-Tsuna. She merely must become accustomed to the sky flames. She is not used to such powerful flames. Keep going she will be fine." Reborn assured.

And Tsuna did just that. Chrome let out a scream every once in a while but after a few minutes she grew quiet and her breathing no longer erratic. Her stomach began to inflate as it was once again refilled with it's rightful organs. Tsuna sighed and put a halt to his flames which flowed through his hands into Chrome.

"That should do it for awhile Tsuna. Right now all Chrome needs is some rest." Reborn explained calmly.

Tsuna felt so relieved. He smiled and leaned back, taking a little rest himself. However he was rudely jolted when suddenly a loud _**CRACK **_and _**THUD!**_ echoed from down the hall along with a rather girlish shriek.

"Kyo-Kyoya you can't j-just break the d-door down!" Dino's hesitant squeak sounded.

Loud, angry footsteps sounded in the hall before Hibari appeared in the doorway. "I just had a little run in with one of those herbivores."

With this declaration Reborn frowned and tipped his fedora over his eyes. "So it has begun." he whispered ominously.

* * *

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	12. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Violetta stepped over the threshold of the home. Ilario was a talented lock picker. The house was quiet. Only a few distant voices could be heard up the stairs. The rest of the house was drenched in darkness and silence. Violetta glanced around getting a feel for the house before ascending the stairs, Ilario right behind her. Violetta replayed her mission in her mind over and over again. Retrieve the mist guardian! Retrieve the mist guardian! Don't fight! Your not a fighter! Let Ilario do all the fighting. It was what the boss had said to her right before leaving the base. Retrieve the mist guardian. Don't fight. Let Ilario handle any physical confrontation. That was exactly what Violetta planned to do. Her life depended on the outcome of this mission.

Only a few seconds later was Violetta standing in the hallway of the upstairs. The door at the end was wide open with light streaming through into the darkened hall. She felt her body tense. This was it. This was a make or break it moment. Violetta turned to Ilario. He nodded at her and they both started towards the door.

XXXX

Mukuro watched with interest as the girl he had come to know as Arabella, galloped through the dream world that was now overrun with moons, stars, and willow trees. Arabella had a sort of gracefulness about her when she skipped around like that. Like a wild gazelle.

This time when the girl had come to visit him she was dressed in a cream colored kimono and her raven hair was pulled into a loose pony tail. She smiled at Mukuro when she noticed him staring.

"Something wrong, bello?" She asked softly, her voice creamy and smooth.

Mukuro shook his head at the question. At first he found this girl to be utterly irritating and a nuisance but now…she was merely a companion to him. Mukuro was usually alone in this dream land. He could only bring Chrome to it occasionally when he had enough energy. That wasn't often since most of his energy went to keeping up the illusions of Chrome's organs. But when this girl came to his world it required no power on his part and it just felt nice to have company once in a while. The only problem was that Arabella had severed the connection Mukuro had to Chrome. He couldn't sense her at all anymore, meaning there was no way for him to send her illusion organs. Mukuro tried to calm down when he thought about his poor sweet Chrome screaming in agony as her organs disappeared. Screaming for him to help her. Mukuro was positive that Chrome was with the Sawada boy. If that were true Chrome would be fine. But if she hadn't listened to him and stayed at Kyokuyo instead…well he didn't even want to begin to think of the possibilities.

"Chrome…" Mukuro whispered.

Arabella had just barely heard Mukuro's voice. She whirled around to face him and saw the worry etched on his face. She frowned at that. "She's fine. Violetta probably already has her in custody."

Mukuro's head shot up. "Violetta? Custody? What are you talking about?"

Arabella's whitened eyes widened before she turned back around, back facing Mukuro. "Nothing you should concern yourself with Bello." She murmured before skipping over to one of the shimmering lakes.

"Tell me Arabella!" He snarled. "If it concerns Chrome then it concerns me!"

The girl sighed and glanced over her shoulder at him. "Chrome, along with all the other Vongola guardians are wanted dead by the Esposito. I think you can put the rest together can't you Bello? Your smart."

Mukuro froze before hurling all his illusion energy at the girl. She was gone before the energy ever had the chance to be released.

XXXX

Chrome was now resting in the guest room bed, her chest rising and falling in synch. Tsuna was glad to see that she was alright now. He'd nearly fainted from fright earlier when Haru had come running into the family room screaming at the top of her lungs that something was wrong with Chrome.

"What do we do now Reborn?" Dino asked the infant.

Reborn stroked Leon's small head and sighed. "For now…we wait for reinforcements."

This seemed to peek Gokudera's interest. "What reinforcements?"

Reborn slid Leon back onto his fedora and stalked over to Chrome's beside, looking at her with pity. "Obviously we are down a guardian. One of the strongest. There was no way we could have beat the Esposito before and now that Chrome and Mukuro are out of commission we are even worse off then we were before. I have taken it upon myself to call in the Varia."

Tsuna visibly paled across the room. "T-the Varia?" He squealed.

Reborn nodded. "The ninth offered to send them earlier when I first discovered that the Esposito were in Namimori. They should be arriving sometime in the next few days."

Tsuna noticed that no one was exactly thrilled at the idea of the Varia coming but there really was no other option. Chrome and Mukuro were out of the game for however long and Reborn had already stated that none of them were strong enough, even together, to take on the Esposito alone. That worried Tsuna. Usually Reborn was at least hopeful that Tsuna and his guardians could take on their opponent but instead this time he had come right out and said that there wasn't even a chance.

"What about Chrome-chan?" Haru asked.

Reborn shrugged. "Hard to say really. Mist flames are by far the most complex flames around. They are unpredictable and unstable when it comes to those who don't know how to wield them. Chrome has never been on her own maintaining her own flames it's always been Mukuro doing it for her. Now that he is out of the picture it's nearly impossible to determine how this will turn out. She will need another transfusion in three days at the latest. We'll have to go from there."

Haru gazed down sadly at Chrome. Her brown eyes shinned with unshed tears. Through all the hardships that they had gone through Tsuna noticed that the three girls had become incredibly close to one another. They got together on the weekends and enjoyed each other's company. It made Tsuna smile.

Haru's sad expression was suddenly replaced with a look of determination. "I will look after Chrome-chan. It's the least I can do. Kyoko-chan can come over too to help."

Reborn nodded at Haru. "That sounds good Haru." Reborn pivoted away from the bed and strutted over to Hibari. "Shall we go discuss what concurred with you Hibari?"

Hibari's glare, that had been in place the entire time, suddenly intensified at the mention of what had happened earlier. "Yes." He snapped.

Reborn glanced over at the doorway and smirked. "Alright but before we do that…Why don't you two stop hiding in the hall and show yourselves."

XXXX

Allegria stood outside the polished oak doors. To anyone else the doors would look like any other pair of doors with a smooth, shiny sheen coating. But to Allegria the doors were something to fear. They were the doors that lead the boss's office. Allegria had been summoned just a few moments ago.

"Come in Allegria darling." The muffled voice of the boss sounded through the doors.

Allegria hesitated. She could think of anything she'd done wrong but then again…you didn't need to do something wrong to invoke the boss's wrath upon you. Simply being in the same room as her when she was pissed guaranteed that you would end up like Arabella.

_Arabella_.

The name made Allegria shiver. The poor girl had done nothing to deserve her fate. She would never see another sunset in the evening or the beautiful flowers decorating the fields, or one of those cheesy love story movies that she used to love watching before. Arabella would be forever sightless and all because she'd walked past the boss when she was in a mood.

Allegria pulled open the doors and entered the circular room. The room was dimly lit only a few scented candles provided said light. A desk was at the head of the room by the floor to ceiling window. Nothing else was in the room. It was barren of all feeling except fear and intimidation.

"Yes boss?" Allegria asked when the boss was silent.

The boss's chair was turned away from Allegria, facing the window overlooking one of the many gardens. "I wanted to ask you how our newest prisoner is doing. Is she still noisy or have you squashed the rebellion out of her?"

Allegria stiffened at the mention of Sawada Nana. The pitiful sobbing mother who lost her son. "She has been quiet." She answered slowly.

The boss sighed. "Shame. What about our other addition? How has he been?"

Allegria groaned internally at the mention of the other prisoner whom had been brought in just the other day. He was a rebellious one that was for sure. "He has been difficult. I had to put a collar on him because of his flame usage. It has become most troublesome. He snapped the bars of his cell and I was forced to place him in an isolation cavern."

There was silence on the other end and Allegria knew why. They boss was probably smiling in her usual sadistic way at the mention of a rebellious prisoner. The boss always took joy in paying them a visit.

"I suppose I will have to go see this new prisoner. When he was first brought in he didn't seem like the fighting type. And his flame is most interesting. What was it again? Rain? Well anyway I will make sure to see him by the end of the day. For now Allegria make sure he is ready for me…I plan to wear out the little maggot."

Allegria's hands clenched into fists as she glared at the back of the boss's chair. "Yes boss."

XXXX

Basil knew the mission was risky. He knew the chances of getting caught were high and that his chances of survival low. But it was for Iemitsu's son, Tsunayoshi. How could he refuse? So Basil arrived in Namimori just two days after the mention of the mission. It had only taken an hour for the enemy to track him down and take him into custody. Now Basil sat in the drafty dungeons of the basement with that infernal collar buckled tightly around his neck. His flames completely useless to him with the contraption strapped on. He could only hope that Tsuna would come soon.

Basil reached up and began trying to undo the firm lock which kept the collar on. However as soon as he did a shock ran through his body. Basil yelped in shock and dropped to the floor, tremors running their course through his body. The damned thing had shocked him.

"I see you have experienced our latest bit of technology. Isn't it wonderful?" A frilly voice echoed off the stone walls.

Basil froze of the floor and glared at the silhouetted figure on the other side of the bars. It was obviously a girl. "I can't say that I enjoyed it."

A giggle resounded from the girl. "Of course of course. It's not meant for enjoyment. But it does keep those particularly…rowdy prisoners in check."

Basil glowered at the girl before sighing. "Well are you going to tell me who you are. I think I deserve to know who my captor is."

"My name isn't important. It's my title which you should know. I am the second boss of the Esposito. Nice to meet you."

* * *

**AN: So I kinda did it again didn't I? I'm sorry! Again I lost track of how long it's been since my last update. I apologize again my dearest readers and can only hope that you understand the busy schedule of a freshman and that finals for me start this Thursday so I'll have to start studying up. Yeah…so please understand! **

**Ok well that's all…please leave reviews! Haven't been getting a lot. My new goal is at least 5 per chap so be sure to leave a review! Don't be one of those readers who creep around and don't give your opinion!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**


	13. Kidnappers Grenades & Herbivores Oh My!

"Well…come on don't just stand out there. Come in." Reborn mused.

The entire room fell into silence. Bodies tensed and fists clenched. Haru stood protectively over Chrome's unconscious form. Tsuna stared at the door, waiting. Finally there was movement…and all hell broke lose.

"Get down!" Gokudera shouted as a grenade flew into the room.

Everyone who was sensible of course threw their bodies to the floor however, Tsuna was in panic mode. Chrome! Haru! Lambo! I-pin! Tsuna saw them all huddled together on the bed. Haru had tossed herself over Chrome with Lambo and I-pin crushed in her arms. There was nothing to protect Haru from whatever destruction the grenade would cause. She was a skinny girl with little to no muscle on her. If the ceiling were to cave in on them it would likely snap her spine.

Tsuna, without actually thinking it through, dove for Haru and the others that lay beneath her. He wrapped his arms around her and Chrome, sandwiching the children between the two female bodies, and yanked them to the floor with him. Tsuna made sure he landed on the ground first allowing for him to be the cushion for Haru. Haru yelped in shock as she hit Tsuna's body and rolled onto the floor, the two kids still stashed against her chest. Chrome, who was still unconscious, simply grunted softly and rolled on after Haru. Tsuna quickly threw himself over the four and closed his eyes hoping it was just a grenade and nothing more. Unfortunately this was not the case.

BAM!

The grenade went off.

Haru screamed bloody murdered under Tsuna. Lambo started sobbing along with I-pin. Then there were other mixed shouts and curses following the explosion. Tsuna heard the cracking and snapping of the beams and other important things which kept the ceiling over their heads. Tsuna felt shingles hit his head and heard something crash through the floor.

"OW! Fuck!" That sounded like Gokudera but Tsuna wasn't entirely sure.

He was feeling hazy. Tsuna attempted to open his eyes to get a proper look at the damage but there was too much dust and debree in the air for him to even see his own hand. He still heard things fall from atop and land somewhere in the room. Grunts sounded and then…footsteps.

"Ilario…was a grenade really necessary?" A female voice, but that was all Tsuna could tell about it. It didn't sound at all familiar.

"Look, you said you wanted this mission to be a success right? Well this is a rather efficient way to get it done. Now c'mon let's find that wench. I'm exhausted." The voice was gruff and most definitely male…but again it was unfamiliar to Tsuna.

There was a pause in the dialogue. Only footsteps sounded. They were getting closer, closer, and closer still but then they paused.

"Tsuna-san…" Haru whimpered from underneath. "I-I can't b-breath."

Haru's voice reminded Tsuna that he was laying on top of four people. He quickly rolled off but did not stray far. The footsteps had stopped.

"Ilario…I thought you said you laced the grenade with sedatives…"

"I did."

Tsuna halted in his movements. Everything seemed to fall silent.

"Whatever. I think they're all out. C'mon hurry it up. Which one is it?"

Tsuna quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be unconscious. A few seconds later and he felt two presences behind him.

"It's that one Ilario. The violet haired one."

Chrome? They were after Chrome? Tsuna tensed. He could feel his hyper intuition on the tip of exploding out of him. Ripping at the seams.

The dust and smoke which clouded Tsuna's sight had dissipated slightly. He could see Chrome. She had a few light cuts but otherwise she seemed to be unharmed. Haru's arm was draped over the violet haired girl. Haru seemed to have fallen unconscious. The two children, Lambo and I-pin, both crushed to her chest also appeared to be unconscious.

A large calloused hand suddenly swept down and grabbed the color of Chrome's outfit, yanking her up. "This one?"

"Yes that's her. Now hurry up before the sedatives wear off."

Tsuna struggled to lift himself off the ground but his muscles refused him. They wouldn't cooperate. No! No! They had Chrome. Mukuro would never forgive him if he allowed anything to happen to the girl. And Tsuna would never forgive himself. It was then that Tsuna's hyper mode burst free from it's confines inside him. Tsuna felt the calm fill his body immediately. The warmth of his sky flame appeared on his forehead and his eyes were most likely glowing that warm molten orange. He quickly reached into his pockets and pulled out his gloves. He always kept them close in case he were ever in need of them…like right now. The two figures were retreating out of the room and didn't seem to notice him until it was too late.

"X-burner" Tsuna mumbled. Orange flames violently shot from his palm straight at the two kidnappers. Less brutal orange flames flowed out behind him, keeping Tsuna from flinging himself through what was left of the wall.

"What the hell?" The female shrieked as the flames surrounded her.

Tsuna moved with speed and accuracy while the two were distracted by his flames. He grabbed hold of Chrome's underarms and yanked her upwards. However, the male who held fast, refused to relinquish his grip. Tsuna mentally cursed.

"It's the Vongola tenth!" The female snarled viciously.

"Judaime! Judaime!" Tsuna heard Gokudera's choked gasps of desperation from somewhere in the pile of ruble that was once his gust room.

Before Tsuna could respond to his friend's a large fist came into contact with his face. It sent him reeling. He flew back crashing into what was left of his wall.

"JUDAIME!"

"Tsuna!"

"Tsuna are you ok to the EXTREME?"

Tsuna heard several shouted concerns thrown in his direction. He could not respond. Whoever this person was just knocked the wind out of him while he was in his hyper dying will mode. That took some serious skill. Even Mukuro and Hibari had problems taking Tsuna down in his hyper mode.

"Violetta take this thing! You know your place in this mission!"

Tsuna was barely on his feet before another punch was thrown at his face and he went flying again. His cheek throbbed. The only reason he wasn't unconscious now was because of the fact that he was in his hyper mode.

"Ilario don't kill Vongola tenth! You know the boss wants hi-"

The girl was cut off by her partner. "I know what to do! Just get the hell out!"

Tsuna was on his feet while the two assailants snapped at each other. The dust in the air had cleared somewhat but there was still a thin layer of it obscuring his vision. He could see the man. He was tall and bulky, definitely a fighter, his hair was dark, nearly black, and his face had a large scar that ran from his lower left lip down his chin and across his neck. The man looked as if he'd been in plenty of scuffles in his lifetime.

"Stop her! She has Chrome!" Tsuna shouted. He hoped the others were alright. That girl said they'd laced the grenade with sedatives…they had obviously been strong ones but they hadn't lasted very long. All he cared was that Chrome was alright. She was already in a delicate and fragile state.

"I'm on it Tsuna!" Yamamoto answered back.

Tsuna couldn't see is baseball loving friend but he trusted Yamamoto to do what he could.

"Dame-Tsuna, what are you waiting for?"

Tsuna, even in his hyper mode, still jumped a mile when he heard the little voice which belonged to his tutor. There Reborn stood on a pile of rubble, softly stroking Leon's head. "Reborn-" Tsuna mused calmly "-where have you been?"

Reborn smirked at his student. "Well I've been right here dame-Tsuna."

"And you didn't think to warn us that they had a grenade?" Tsuna knew that Reborn had known that the enemies had a grenade in their possession. Of course this was probably one of his cruel tests to see if Tsuna was on top of things.

"I wanted to see if you would notice…you failed dame-Tsuna. Your guardians noticed before you did."

Tsuna opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted when another fist came flying at him. He'd barely managed to dodge said fist. It was the man called Ilario.

"Enough chit chat Vongola!" Ilario growled. "Fight me! Show me what makes the Vongola so special!"

XXXX

Hibari had never before in his life felt so helpless. From the moment the grenade went off to now when he was finally able to control his muscles again. They were the most agonizing moments of his life. Whatever sedatives were in the grenade had been strong and had paralyzed him. He'd barely been able to breath. If he was this bad off Hibari could only imagine how the other herbivores were fairing. Apparently that brunette herbivore had shaken off the sedative rather fast. He was shouting at the others to help that female. That annoying female herbivore who was connected to that foul man.

Hibari slowly brought himself to his feet. His legs were still wobbly and he feared that he may have fallen over if it had not been for the section of wall behind him. He could just see the other herbivores who were also bringing themselves to their feet. The blonde Italian herbivore however, was still laying on the floor. That klutz…he'd tripped over his own shoe when he dove for the floor. He fell wrong and wound up landing on his head, ultimately knocking him unconscious.

Hibari watched as the baseball herbivore and the boxing herbivore dashed out of the room after the blonde female. The silver haired bomber however stayed behind. That particular herbivore was practically attached to hip to Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"Oi Hibari!" Speak of the devil.

Hibari saw the silverette running over to him. Ugh.

"We need to help Judaime!"

Hibari almost laughed at the hilarity of it all. He never agreed to help that worthless herbivore. He never agreed to be a part of this "family". He was not obligated to do a damn thing. Yet this boy was telling him to help? Hibari reached for the tonfas that were hooked to his belt loops. He was about to beat the bomber to a bloody pulp when Tsunayoshi came flying past him and crashed into the wall.

"JUDAIME!"

"You better hurry dame-Tsuna or he's going to kill you." The baby squeaked in amusement.

Oh for the love of- that herbivore couldn't do a damn thing on his own. Even in his hyper mode he could still manage to be useless. Immediately Hibari raised his tonfas and lunged at the invader.

* * *

**AN: So this chapter refused to be written. It threw a hissy fit and fought me on it. It kicked and scratched and punched and beat me to a pulp. No matter how many times I sat down in the past 2 months to write it just wouldn't allow it. So I apologize to you folks who have remained loyal and have been waiting.**

**I don't know why but this story has been giving me quite a bit of trouble. So once again I apologize for the long wait. I can't promise the next update will not be just as long in terms of waiting but I can promise you that this story will not be abandoned. The next update will come since I already have an idea of what I want in it. Just be patient with me please! **

**P.S. **

**I posted a one-shot for my fav. Loveless pairing NatsuoXYouji! It's called "Snow Day" and I think I did very well when it came to the limeyish scene I put in. So go read it and review! ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THEY ARE ALWAYS DEEPLY APPRECIATED AND HOPED FOR! IT MAY MAKE ME TYPE FASTER!**


	14. Bitter Taste of Defeat

**AN- As requested here is a brief flashback from the previous chapter.**

_"We need to help Judaime!"_

_Hibari almost laughed at the hilarity of it all. He never agreed to help that worthless herbivore. He never agreed to be a part of this "family". He was not obligated to do a damn thing. Yet this boy was telling him to help? Hibari reached for the tonfas that were hooked to his belt loops. He was about to beat the bomber to a bloody pulp when Tsunayoshi came flying past him and crashed into the wall._

_"JUDAIME!"_

_"You better hurry dame-Tsuna or he's going to kill you." The baby squeaked in amusement._

_Oh for the love of- that herbivore couldn't do a damn thing on his own. Even in his hyper mode he could still manage to be useless. Immediately Hibari raised his tonfas and lunged at the invader._

* * *

Basil lay in the corner of his prison. His head ached from the drugs that he was forced to take daily and the collar around his neck was tight and rubbed his skin raw. This place was hell. He received regular visits from the boss of Esposito. Each time he would be beaten and have information demanded of him. Each time Basil refused to speak a word. The boss would always leave in a rage and send Allegria in to punish him. Yes, he'd learned that girls name. Allegria. She was sweet when she wasn't torturing him with her gift. She brought him food and talked to him. Allegria didn't seem to want to be there. Whenever she spoke of the boss it was with disdain and anger. She would acidly comment on the how the boss's rage had blinded one of her friends and killed many others.

"She's not someone you want to enrage if you hope to get out of here alive." Allegria had told him one day after a particularly grueling interrogation. "She gets pleasure out of causing people pain and she enjoys it even more she is given a challenge like you. She takes joy in the fact that one day she will break you."

Basil had shooed that warning to the back of his mind at the time. Tsuna would save him long before this woman could break him and get information out of him. But time had passed since then. Only a week and Basil could already feel himself beginning to crack. The daily drugs and interrogations were working their course and slowly wearing down his will of resistance.

He could do nothing but wait. His dying will flames were suppressed by the collar and he was kept weak by means of the drugs and lack of food. Basil was completely useless. Even if he somehow managed to escape the holding cell, he would not get far. This place was overrun with guards whom he was sure all had some sort of special ability. He would certainly be killed if not dragged back and tortured for days on end.

"All I can do is wait." Basil whispered to himself. "Tsuna-dono will come for me. He will."

With those words as his only comfort, Basil slowly drifted into the world of sleep.

XXXX

Carefully Violetta shifted the body on her shoulder. The girl was light, which was a good thing, but Violetta was not used to physical labor and this proved to be a challenge. She again jolted the girl back up on her shoulder when she began to slip.

"Dammit!" Violetta cried. She was finally outside. But she had no way of getting back to base. Ilario had insisted on taking taxi's everywhere and therefore had not asked to have a car ready for them.

"Looks like you could use some help."

Violetta groaned and glanced over her shoulder. There sat Alisa. She was leaning carelessly upon one of the trees in the Sawada yard. Her green eyes shined in the dim light of the morning.

"I don't need any help from _you._" Violetta spat viciously at the red head.

Alisa shrugged. "You may in a moment. That rain and sun guardian are coming. And you are completely helpless. You don't want to fail another mission now do you?"

Violetta considered the pros and cons of accepting help from her enemy. Humiliation was definitely a con but…at least she would be successful in this mission. "Fine."

Alisa smiled and pranced over to her. "I knew you weren't as stupid as you look."

Violetta was about to snap back at her when the two guardians burst from the front door.

"Stop!" The white haired boy shouted. "Put Chrome down now or you'll be sorry TO THE EXTREME!"

Alisa giggled creepily before grabbing hold of Violetta's free arm. "Sorry boys but your too late." Alisa gave them a wink before she, Violetta, and Chrome all disappeared in the blink of the guardian's eyes.

XXXX

Hibari's moves were quick paced and light as he made contact with the large brute. His tonfa smacked the man dead in the center of his face. But it didn't seem to have any affect on him whatsoever. Hibari swung his other tonfa up to try and get the guy in the eye, that would limit his sight and give Hibari a huge advantage. Ilario however, blocked the hit.

"Hehe so the little skylark decided to join the fight? Well, that's fine. More fun for me." Ilario chuckled.

Hibari, his head throbbing with anger, lunged again at the brute only to have his attack blocked again and have his feet kicked out from under him. He landed hard on his back, knocking the breath right out of him. At this opening, Tsuna attempted to punch Ilario but he was quickly apprehended and flung across the room through a large hole in the wall, sending him spiraling out into the yard. Hibari was back on his feet and lifted his tonfa, ready for another attack. He lunged at Ilario, aiming for his jugular. A good hit there could possibly be fatal. He should have known better though; As soon as Hibari even came close to the vital point, he was grabbed by the scruff of the neck like a naughty puppy and carelessly flung through the same hole Tsuna had just gone through a few moments ago. Unlike Tsuna though, Hibari could not stop the impending impact of hitting the ground from a second story fall.

It _hurt_! Hibari would not deny this. Only a fool would say otherwise and Hibari was anything but. He heard the sickening _crack_ as he landed on his arm and his head smashed against the hard ground. He shook with pain. His ankle was definitely sprained, arm broken along with a few ribs, and possibly a cracked skull. Hibari slowly let out a breath as he tried his best to take in the pain. He'd never allowed anyone to beat him up this terribly, he was not used to this sort of pain or at least this much of it at one time.

"Hibari-san!"

Hibari didn't notice until now but his eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he experienced the pain. Slowly he allowed them to flutter open. The herbivore was floating above him, a bright orange flame glowing upon his forehead and light molten eyes warmly staring back at him with worry.

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san are you alright?" The herbivore shouted.

Hibari did not respond. He couldn't respond. He tried to move his lips in order to form the words he wished to speak but all that happened were the slight quiver of said fleshy parts. Nothing. Nothing would respond to his brain's commands. He couldn't move.

Hibari panicked. It was the first time he ever really recalled being thrown into panic mode. Even as a child Hibari had always remained calm, cool, and collected, it was just in his nature. But now…now was different. He had no control. The situation was entirely out of his hands and he could do nothing about it. Hibari always had control of any situation that he was involved in but now he was helpless. Useless. Just like a herbivore.

At this revelation, Hibari's world immediately plunged into darkness.

XXXX

"Hibari-san! Hibari-san!" Tsuna called. He'd watched as Hibari fell from the second floor but he'd been falling at such a high speed that Tsuna been unable to catch him. Tsuna tried to get a response out of him but the raven was silent. Tsuna had seen his lips twitch slightly, his eyes were open but it was soon after that they closed.

"Oh my god! Is that Hibari?" Tsuna heard the familiar voice of his sun guardian shout.

"I think it is!" Yamamoto cried.

Tsuna saw the two guardians shooting across the yard to Hibari's side. He was thankful. Now he could go deal with that Ilario. "Yamamoto, Ryohei take care of him for me!"

When Tsuna received a thumbs up from his rain guardian he flew back into the house. He was just in time to shove Gokudera out of the way of getting his head kicked off.

"Judaime!" The surprised storm guardian shrieked. "You're alright! How silly of me to think otherwise! Someone of your great stature would never be taken down so easily!"

Tsuna didn't have the heart to tell the guardian the he was beginning to feel the burn of this fight and that he was hoping it would end soon. His muscles were sore and the bruises that adorned his limbs were throbbing viciously. Tsuna had never become this beat up in a fight in such a short amount of time, he'd always managed to see the fights through to the end without even breaking a sweat; Minus the fight with Xanxus.

Ilario chuckled darkly from across the room. "Is this all the Vongola has to offer? A couple punk ass kids who can barely even throw a single punch? How low your family has sunk in these past years. You are nothing compared to the first generation Vongola family. Giotto was a great boss, even we of the Esposito admitted it and never thought to challenge him but now…look at you. How pathetic. Such a wonderfully powerful family brought down by the sheer ignorance of a few kids."

"If you are forgetting Ilario," Reborn spoke from his spot well away from the occurring battle with Haru and Dino laying safely at his side. "The Esposito was in the same position not too long ago, being run by a child with no knowledge of the mafia world or how it works. Ignorance ran the Esposito family then. Your entire family was in chaos with a boss who could not handle the stress of the mafia. That child never should have been put through that. The Vongola would never make someone boss that could not handle it and especially not a child."

Ilario glowered at the baby before pointing an accusing finger at Tsuna. "This boy here is nothing but a child! He is ignorant to the way of the mafia! He will destroy your family!"

Reborn smirked knowingly. "Dame-Tsuna is only in training to become our next boss. He is by no means ready to take on that position nor will he be ready until he is an adult."

Ilario sneered. "It matters not! We of the Esposito shall be avenged for what the Vongola did to us! We were ruined! It took decades to rebuild our family! Now that we are back and stronger than ever, we shall take you down! Your family will understand the pain and agony we experienced! You will understand the hardships we had go through in order to rebuild that which you destroyed! For now though I must leave. My job is done."

Ilario, fast as a bullet, bolted past Tsuna and Gokudera, leapt from the hole in the wall, landed in the yard and hurried away. Yamamoto and Ryohei but were both ignored.

Tsuna watched as Ilario ran away and slowly allowed his dying will to recede. The pain that he felt in his hyper mode was now ten fold. He hissed as the pain assaulted him. His knees buckled below him, he felt himself falling but was caught almost immediately in someone's arms.

"Judaime!" Gokudera shouted in fear. "Reborn-san! What's wrong with him?"

"No need to worry. He is merely worn out. He gave a good portion of his flames to Chrome and then went into his hyper dying will mode. It's only to be expected that he be exhausted afterwards. Put him on the sofa downstairs. We have much to do."

XXXX

After transferring all the unconscious occupants of the group into the family room, Ryohei got busy healing and Reborn began making plans.

"The Varia is on it's way, I'm hoping they'll be here soon but there is no promise that they will arrive before the Esposito's next attack. Who knows who they'll go after next, we must be cautious. They got Chrome, this is unfortunate but we still have the other five guardians."

Gokudera stared worriedly at Tsuna who lay unconscious on the sofa. Ryohei was healing him carefully with the warmly colored sun flames while Haru, Dino, Hibari, and the two children lay around him waiting to be healed.

"You don't think they'll harm her do you?" Yamamoto asked worriedly.

Reborn shrugged. "It's hard to say. While the Esposito is known for torturing their prisoners, we do not know if they have an ulterior motive for Chrome. They only wanted her, no one else. They may be looking to use her illusionary skills for something. For that they would need her healthy and uninjured."

Yamamoto's eyes shinned with worry. Gokudera frowned. The sweet girl whom was as fragile as a daisy petal was now in the hands of the enemy. Gokudera had never been very close to the girl. She was connected to Mukuro and therefore he'd never really taken an interest in her, only thinking of the sarcastic, witty, and cunning man when he saw her. But even now Gokudera had to admit that he worried for her, just as he worried for his Judaime.

"We will wait on the Varia. We are even weaker without Mukuro and Chrome. You do not have the training to deal with this family alone. Unless you all want to die then we must tread carefully."

Ryohei carefully moved onto Hibari. His yellow flames sparkled warmly and encased Hibari's body, healing him slowly and gently. His bruises, cuts, and broken bones were carefully mended and disappeared.

Reborn glanced at the injured folk laying on the other side of the room. "Once they are fully healed we will leave. The Esposito knows where we are and will not hesitate to return. I've contacted the ninth. They have a safe house ready for us, the Varia shall meet us there."

Hibari's eyes fluttered open as the yellow healing flames receded and returned to Ryohei's ring. He looked at the ceiling confused before understanding entered his eyes. Immediately he shot up in a sitting position and scowled at the crowd around him. Gokudera recognized that look all too well. It was the look Hibari often gave to his victims right before he "Bit them to death".

"Nice to see that you're awake Hibari. How are you feeling?" Reborn asked, almost sounding amused.

Hibari did not respond. He just sat and stared off into space. Gokudera watched him closely, ready to jump and hold him back if necessary. But Hibari did nothing of the sort. He just sat. He appeared like a sulking child.

"Hibari, I healed you the best I could with my current ability. Your ribs are still cracked and I think you may have a slight concussion. You'll need to rest to the extreme if you hope to get back to your previous state." Ryohei warned severely. Again there was no response from Hibari and Ryohei simply sighed and moved onto Dino.

XXXX

"Fucking punks! They can't do anything by themselves! They call us in the moment they're faced with the slightest challenge!" The silver haired male shouted in the jet which now flew smoothly over the sparkling ocean.

"Now now Squalo," The flamboyant young man sitting adjacent to him sang, "They need our help and as fellow Varia members it is our duty to assist the next boss. Besides even you know that the Esposito are not ones to be taken lightly."

"Ushishishi the prince admits that those brats don't stand a chance against the Esposito alone."

Squalo snorted "Feh! Whatever! Those damned brats need to learn how to stand on their own! We can't always be running to their rescue!"

"Shut-up you fucking trash!"

"What did you say?" Squalo shrieked, his sword already out and ready to hack away.

"You heard me trash! Stop being so god damned loud! We still have another two hours and I'm not listening to your griping the whole way so shut the hell up!"

Squalo glared at the irate boss but kept silent. Their boss was in one of his moods again. Being forced to go look after the boy whom had stolen his position as boss of the Vongola was definitely not improving the boss's already foul mood.

"This is so much work. I better be getting extra pay for this." The small indigo colored baby piped from beside Bel.

"You'll get paid whatever the hell I decide you get!" The boss snarled.

The baby sighed but did as the others did and decided not to respond to their boss's heated comments. He was just hoping the same thing everyone else in the jet was hoping for…that they would arrive in Namimori soon and that they would be alive when that happened.

* * *

**AN- Hello all! I'm sorry again for the wait but things have become busy again in my life and I've also been rather lazy these past few weeks. As some of you know, if you read my livejournal that is, I am standing up in my friend's quinceanera and our dance lessons start tomorrow. My dance partner backed out at the last minute so we are now on the hunt for another one. It is hasn't been successful so far and I most likely will not have a partner for the first lesson. Not only this but I've been having much trouble with my math again so I've been devoting some time to improving on that. And school overall has been bombarding me with project after project, paper after paper and so on and so forth. Basically real life called and I was forced to answer. **

**Anyway thanks for all of your lovely reviews! They really inspire me, even when I have no desire to write or I'm busy as all hell. Please leave more! I really appreciate them!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!**


	15. Safety Measures

**NOTE: THERE IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM! PLEASE READ IT! IT INVOLVES THE CONTINUATION OF THIS STORY!**

* * *

The safe house was located at the very edge of Namimori. It was an abandoned warehouse that had been bought by Vongola in case of emergency; they could hide Tsuna there if the need ever came about. The safe house was fully equipped with a security system, shielded windows and doors, and other weapons inside. There was even an underground room with a seven foot steel wall surrounding it and only an elevator leading in or out; it could be shut off for extra protection.

Tsuna stared at the warehouse in amazement. The entire inside had been redone to look like a homey hotel lobby. There were carpeted floors and sofas in the main room of the warehouse. A large flat screen T.V. was mounted on the wall just over said sofas for enjoyment, along with some sort of game system hooked up to it. A small hallway branched off and led to a makeshift dinning room and through another door a kitchen was exposed. The fridge was fully stocked with food that appeared to have just been bought the other day. The cabinets were full as well with canned and other non perishable foods.

"Vongola had some groceries delivered. They didn't know how long we were staying so they had the fridge and cabinets stocked." Reborn had explained when he noticed Tsuna's shocked expression.

"They didn't have to do that…we're not going to be staying here long are we?" Tsuna didn't want to stay in the safe house any longer than he needed to. He wanted to get to work on rescuing his mother…she'd been gone for sometime now…he missed her.

Reborn immediately understood this as his problem. "I'm sure mama is fine. She is a sensible woman, she won't cause unnecessary trouble. The Esposito are, more or less, keeping her as a bait."

Somehow those words did not soothe Tsuna in the slightest. Just the mere thought of his mother in the presence of these animals was enough to churn his stomach. Who knew what they were doing to her. Torture? Starvation? Death? Oh god…he didn't even want to think of that last though as being a possibility.

"Don't become distracted Tsuna." Reborn said sharply. "Mama is the least of our worries right now. They now have possession of Chrome and Mukuro has no way of communicating with us. We are in deep trouble."

Tsuna shuddered involuntarily. When Reborn said they were in deep trouble then that meant they really were in _deep trouble._ "Reborn…what do we do now? Are we just going to sit here?"

"For now that is our only option." Reborn reached up and stroked Leon's tiny head. The lizard closed his eyes and smiled happily under the baby's ministrations. "We have no hope of taking on the Esposito in our current state and the ninth must thoroughly assess the situation before any rash decisions are made. The Varia is simply being sent for protection measures."

"B-but the Esposito have hostages. They could have been killed by now! And what about dad! Isn't he doing anything?" Tsuna, in panic mode, shouted.

Reborn responded calmly despite Tsuna's shouts. "I doubt Iemitsu has been informed yet. I'm sure he knows that the Esposito are around and after you but I don't think the ninth gave him the news on mama."

"Why? He deserves to know!"

"Because Tsuna, like you, your father would only think of saving mama and not of other issues, such as the fact that Esposito has many more powerful members than CEDEF does. Your father and his crew would be killed within five minutes of entering the compound and would succeed in saving no one. That is why he has not been told."

Tsuna did not agree with it but he understood the ninth's reasoning. Tsuna did inherit that brash decision making trait from his father and it would be so like the old man to just rush into a situation without analyzing it first.

"I suppose that makes sense. But I still think he should know." Tsuna stated firmly.

Reborn shrugged. "You will learn very soon that as boss, sometimes you have make decisions that best benefit the entire family and not just one person. Your father is missing out but the rest of the family is made safer by this decision to keep him in the dark."

Tsuna said nothing.

XXXX

Bright white lights.

That was all Chrome could distinguish in her groggy state as she awoke. The room was she was in was full of blinding white lights, all stinging her sensitive eyes that she quickly shut in response.

"She's awake boss." The muffled words of what sounded like a woman rang out.

Chrome turned her head from side to side, helplessly trying to locate the source of the voice. _Help! Help me please!_ She cried in her thoughts. Her lips refused to form words; the only response from them was a slight quiver.

"Ah, yes. Finally our little guest has awoken. She's still weak though. Continue the transfusions, we can't afford for her to loose consciousness again. I doubt the little thing will wake up again." This voice was new. Rougher, more brutal sounding. Chrome turned away from it.

"N-no…P-please." She whimpered as pain shot sharply through her arms. Oh god! It was excruciating. She began to scream.

A voice was just barely audible over the agonizing shrieks. "As I concluded earlier. Her body is rejecting the flames. We cannot simply take one random type of flame and put it into a user and hope for the best. It has to be their flame, like with blood their body shall reject it. This girl is a mist user. Rain flames are only making her condition worse."

"Continue the transfusions anyway. Her body won't shut down for awhile yet. Maybe we'll be able to extract some answers out of her before she dies."

"Boss, you can't do th-"

There was a loud slam! "And who the hell are you to tell me what I can or cannot do?1 Hm? You'd best watch that tongue of yours lest you want it chopped off and fed to you on a silver platter!"

"Y-yes boss. Sorry b-boss."

Chrome's head lolled to the side as the pain came to a withering halt. Her sweat matted locks of hair stuck to her face and soaked up the fluid from her forehead. Her entire body ached as if she'd just run a 7 mile marathon with no breaks and her head was foggy with what could only described as a haze of unawareness. _Drugs?_ She wondered. Chrome had never been drugged before except when she was in the hospital after her accident and the details from that day were nearly non-existent. She couldn't remember if this was what it felt like to be drugged. She felt that is was rather close though.

"How is the other half of this one? Is he contained?"

"As far as I know Arabella has been keeping him under firm mental lock and key and with his physical body stuck in Vendice, he won't be causing any trouble."

"Ah, good good. Just make sure it stays that way. This one here is weak but that other one is definitely one to be feared."

"Yes boss."

"Now." Chrome could almost hear the speaker sneer. "Let's continue. Little mist user, what is the weakness of the Vongola rings?"

Chrome remained silent.

"Can she even hear me?"

"Yes boss. Vitals show that her senses are all working in order at the moment."

A giggle was heard. "So you're just being a disobedient wretch then? Fine. I can play at that too. Linda, start the transfusions again."

Chrome didn't know how long she screamed in pain but eventually she blacked out and all was numb.

XXXX

Tsuna sat out of place on one of the sofas. This didn't feel right, to just be sitting there while others were being tortured or killed. Tsuna knew very well that he could nothing for them. If anything he would just make the situation worse. As Reborn had already repeatedly told him, Vongola could not afford to loose it's heir. So here he sat on a rather comfortable sofa, watching the evening news with his guardians. \

Haru had excused herself earlier to the back of the warehouse where a cluster of bedrooms were. She was exhausted and went to sleep almost immediately. The children, Lambo and I-pin, followed suit.

"I called Kyoko." Ryohei sighed as he reentered the room. His eyes were shinning with guilt. "I told her that I was at a boxing competition for the next few days and not to worry."

Reborn, who was seated comfortably beside Tsuna, nodded. "It's best we not worry her with unnecessary details. Besides as long as she remains ignorant the Esposito will have no interest in her. Kyoko will be safe. I've already had Vongola send a few guards to your house though, just in case."

Ryohei nodded but his eyes were still heavy with the same guilt Tsuna had seen every other time he had lied to his younger sister on his whereabouts. Tsuna felt awful for the sun guardian but this life was too harsh for Kyoko. If lying about what they were doing was the only way to keep her safe and sheltered then so be it.

Tsuna looked away from his tortured sun guardian to his much more sullen looking cloud guardian. Hibari was leaning against wall as far away from the group as possible. He'd been like that for almost two hours, just standing there still as a rock. Dino had talked to him for a good portion of that time before the blonde Italian could see that his words had no effect. Dino had then dismissed himself to the sofa where he proceeded to fall asleep.

"I think it's time you head to bed…_all_ of you." Reborn had said after noticing that Yamamoto had joined Dino is his slumber on the sofa. Reborn gave Hibari a pointed look but the cloud guardian either didn't see it or chose to ignore it.

"I agree. Judaime, you need your rest." Gokudera pointed out sternly.

Tsuna mentally sweat drop but rose from his spot on the sofa anyway. "Yeah. I'm getting tired anyway. You guys should all head to bed too."

Gokudera immediately shot up from the sofa and raised his hand high in the air, jumping like an excited student with the correct answer. "Oh! I will share a room with you Judaime! I must make sure nothing happens to you in the middle of the night. I failed earlier but I will not do so again."

Tsuna smiled gently at his overprotective friend and ushered him back to one of the rooms, leaving Ryohei and Reborn to haul the two already sleeping boys to their own respective rooms.

It didn't take long for Gokudera to collapse on his bed, opposite of Tsuna's, and fall into a deep sleep, a light snore filling the room. Tsuna took comfort in his friend's sleeping noises. The snores, sighs, and grunts. Tsuna found them to be quite funny and cute, especially since they were coming from Gokudera, the rumored merciless brute storm guardian.

It didn't take long at all for Tsuna to doze off to the sounds of his storm guardian's small noises.

XXXX

Reborn stroked gently at Leon's mini head. It was smooth to the touch and always helped to soothe the Hitman when he got antsy. He was waiting for a phone call from the ninth. They would discuss how they would proceed in this situation.

To be honest, Reborn had never been so anxious in his life. The Hitman had lived for a long time, performed many hits, and seen many terrible things but now was the only time that registered in his head that really scared him. Reborn would violently deny it if anyone asked but the truth was the truth.

Vongola could not afford to lose their heir right now. Tsuna was the only person at the moment who was suitable to become the next boss. There was Xanxus of course but that boy was immensely disturbed and was not what Vongola needed at the moment, Reborn and even the Ninth could see this. Not to mention Reborn had developed somewhat of a soft spot for Dame-Tsuna. The boy was a gentle soul but if need be he could kill to protect his family. Reborn took notice of this and admired it with interest. It had been the same determination and gentleness that Dino had. Those two boys were perhaps his greatest accomplishments in his life. Reborn had trained several other mafia children before but most had either been killed due to their stupidity or chosen to ignore their duties and run away.

Reborn was interrupted from his muses when he felt his cell phone vibrate. He pulled the black cellular device from his suit pocket and immediately recognized the number. It was the ninth.

"Hello." Reborn greeted as he flipped open the phone.

"Ah, yes hello Reborn. How are you?" The ninth asked politely. It was so like him.

Reborn sighed and went back to petting Leon. "As good as I can be in this situation. We are in the safe house at the moment and everyone is sleeping…or at least I hope so. Hibari was being particularly difficult about going to bed but I managed to chorale him into one of the rooms with Dino."

"The cloud guardian? Ah, yes I've heard many…interesting things about him. But he does sound like a most adequate guardian."

"Of course he is. I would dismiss him otherwise."

The ninth coughed awkwardly on the other line. "Yes, well let us move onto the issue at hand."

Reborn nodded. "Yes. What course of action do you recommend?"

"Well, I've thoroughly analyzed the situation and talked it over Iemitsu. We both think it best that take it slowly. CEDEF and the Varia are headed over there as we speak. Once everyone is assembled, we shall move in."

"The Esposito compound is in Italy. Isn't it?" Reborn had recalled seeing the ruins of the old Esposito compound. It was nothing but chipped bricks and vines now.

"It was at one time but it would appear that they've relocated. Smart thinking on their part I suppose."

Reborn tensed. "Don't tell me that they're-"

"Yes, they are. Their new base…it's in Namimori."

* * *

**IMPORTANT AN: Hello Hello everyone! How are you? Well I hope your good cause I have a new idea. As you can see there are occasionally SMALL hints of shounen-ai throughout the story. I originally was not going to make this guyXguy because at the time I wasn't very comfortable with writing it and was more content with reading it. Now though, if you take a look at some of my newer stories most of them are Yaoi. **

**Now I wouldn't turn this into full blown lemons and blowjobs kind of Yaoi, I'm just talking about a little peck here and there. I don't want to drive away readers with this new idea so if too many people are opposed to this then I won't do it and I will keep it couple less or perhaps stick Chrome with Mukuro or something. **

**Please let me know your opinion in reviews. Don't be afraid to say you don't want it to happen. I write this story for your, and my, enjoyment so I want to know what you would like most. **

**Again please leave reviews! Thank you for reading this incredibly long AN and have a nice day! *Waves***


	16. Enter: The Varia

Previously in "Target Tsuna"

_"The cloud guardian? Ah, yes I've heard many…interesting things about him. But he does sound like a most adequate guardian."_

_"Of course he is. I would dismiss him otherwise."_

_The ninth coughed awkwardly on the other line. "Yes, well let us move onto the issue at hand."_

_Reborn nodded. "Yes. What course of action do you recommend?"_

_"Well, I've thoroughly analyzed the situation and talked it over Iemitsu. We both think it best that take it slowly. CEDEF and the Varia are headed over there as we speak. Once everyone is assembled, we shall move in."_

_"The Esposito compound is in Italy. Isn't it?" Reborn had recalled seeing the ruins of the old Esposito compound. It was nothing but chipped bricks and vines now._

_"It was at one time but it would appear that they've relocated. Smart thinking on their part I suppose."_

_Reborn tensed. "Don't tell me that they're-"_

_"Yes, they are. Their new base…it's in Namimori."_

* * *

**Betad by: Bleach-ed-Na-tsu**

* * *

Tsuna didn't know what to expect in the morning when he went to bed the previous evening. He thought perhaps a nice batch of pancakes, perhaps a warm shower beforehand, maybe a little T.V., and of course plan making. Yes, that was what Tsuna had been expecting when he woke up…but when did things ever go the way Tsuna had expected?

Tsuna had woken up normally. Gokudera had nudged him a few times and told him that breakfast was ready. Tsuna had replied that he would be out after a quick shower and proceeded to steam thoroughly in said shower. It had relaxed his tense muscles, and he almost forgot that he was being kept in a safe house to avoid being killed by a homicidal group of people…almost. After his enjoyable hot shower, Tsuna had dressed in simple attire, jeans and a t-shirt, and headed out to the dining room. Tsuna had expected the happy, yet tired morning greetings from his friends and perhaps a snarky remark from Reborn…instead Tsuna was greeted with several bullets shot in his direction and the ever so familiar screeching of "VOI".

_Oh God…_ Tsuna thought horrified as he glanced over his shoulder at the four, newly produced smoking bullet holes.

"VOI! Fucking brat! We've been here for two hours already and you're now just getting up?" Squalo shouted outraged.

"Ma ma, Tsuna was up late last night." Yamamoto stated calmly to the temperamental swordsman. "I think he's entitled to sleep in a bit."

Squalo opened his mouth to snap back at the younger boy, but was quickly halted by Gokudera who began shouting at him. "Don't you talk about Juudaime like that!"

Squalo whirled around, ready for a full on battle with the silver haired bomber but again was halted when someone grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked him backwards. Squalo let out a surprisingly unmanly squeak and landed against the wall. Xanxus stood, hair and gun in each hand, with an annoyed glare on his face. Tsuna shrunk.

"It's about damn time." The rather intimidating man grumbled. "I would have come in there and woken your ass up myself but Reborn insisted on letting you sleep."

Tsuna looked questioningly over to Reborn, who sat contently on the table munching on pancakes. He didn't seem at all bothered by the loudness of the room's occupants and either didn't notice, or completely ignored Tsuna's questioning gaze.

"Juudaime needs his sleep!" Gokudera snarled.

Xanxus glared at the youth, but said nothing. He was used to dealing with irritating, temperamental, silver haired boys with the mentality of a six year old. Sometimes it was best just not to say anything and let them think they won the argument just for the sake of not getting a headache.

"A-ah…Xanxus…" Tsuna chuckled awkwardly. What could he say? The last time he spoke to the black haired teen had been about a month ago, and it hadn't ended well. Tsuna couldn't even remember why, but somehow their conversation had ended in a heated argument. With Xanxus screaming obstinacies and threats through the phone, and Tsuna quaking in fear on the other end that Xanxus would show up on his door the next morning to carry through with said threats.

"Hey, brat." Xanxus growled. "Well, are you just gonna fucking stand there or are you going to greet me properly."

Tsuna was snapped out of stupor in an instance. "Uh, erm, sorry. Welcome…I guess."

Xanxus shook his head in mild amusement as he released the temperamental silverette in his hand. "Heh, good enough." Xanxus proceeded to take a seat next to Reborn and begin chomping on his own plate of pancakes, ignoring Squalo's uttered words of insult.

"Eh…where are the others?" Tsuna wondered out loud. He'd noticed that only two of the Varia members were present.

"Them pussy's were getting on my nerves with all their damn whining so I sent them out to scout the area." Xanxus replied with a mouth full of fluffy cake.

"Wise thinking Xanxus." Reborn praised fondly.

Xanxus scoffed. "Those morons just about lost all their heads in that damn plane. I couldn't take any more of their whining."

Squalo rolled his eyes, but for once kept his mouth shut. He seemed to be rather distracted; this was something that did not go unnoticed by Tsuna. Actually, now that he took a moment to observe everyone, he noticed that everyone was incredibly tense. Far more then they had been the previous night when they went to bed. Tsuna was going to voice his observations but Reborn beat him to it.

"You seem rather tense this morning Xanxus." Reborn stated nonchalantly. "Something I should know about?"

Xanxus sighed as he pushed his plate aside, suddenly losing his appetite. "Them bastards are here."

Tsuna stared, bewildered. What was he talking about?

Reborn's eyes narrowed into slits, seemingly aware of what Xanxus meant. "Yes."

"That means we gotta' be as careful as possible when it comes to protecting this brat!" Xanxus pointed over to Tsuna with his fork, accidentally allowing bits of pancake to fly off.

Tsuna growled lowly. He hated the fact that everyone felt the need to protect him. He wasn't a helpless child that needed to be sheltered from the world. He had learned how to stand on his own two feet these past few years, with the help of Reborn and his friends. He didn't need everyone to treat him like a delicate flower. Unfortunately, his family would never see it that way. Even Reborn, who rarely showed it, went to great lengths to shelter Tsuna from the less happy aspects of the mafia life.

"I can look after myself!" Tsuna tried in vain to explain to his colleague. When Xanxus shot him a dirty look Tsuna immediately zipped his lips.

"You? Look after yourself?" Xanxus laughed. "Please! You've proven on more than one occasion that that isn't true, brat."

Tsuna felt his cheeks heat up with an obvious blush. He knew Xanxus was referring to what had occurred the previous day at his house. Tsuna wanted to point out that he had protected himself perfectly well. It had been everyone else that had problems. But of course, Tsuna would never embarrass his friends like that, so he only sighed and disappeared into the kitchen to retrieve some of the delicious smelling pancakes.

Ryohei was standing at the stove, flipping several more pancakes onto a plate.

"Ah, good morning!" Tsuna greeted.

Ryohei looked up from his pancake flipping and smiled at Tsuna, though somehow it didn't reach his eyes. "Morning Sawada!"

Tsuna knew that Ryohei was worried sick about his little sister, Kyoko. He was incredibly overprotective of the girl, so it was no shock to anyone, least of all Tsuna, that he'd be worried. Tsuna knew what it was like to constantly worry the people he loved. Kyoko always worried for her brother and often times called Tsuna in the night in tears because he'd come home with some injuries. Tsuna always felt sick with guilt. He couldn't admit that it was his fault that Ryohei returned home with bruises and broken bones. He couldn't tell her that it was because the energetic male was his sun guardian and was often engaged in battle. But when he would listen in silence to Kyoko's weeps he couldn't help but yearn to tell her the truth. Tsuna had even brought up the subject with Reborn after an intense episode of sobbing over the phone. Reborn had given his approval to tell Kyoko, it was not Reborn who was the problem. It was Ryohei. Ryohei refused to allow Tsuna to tell Kyoko what was going on. He did not want her brought into this lifestyle and he certainly didn't want her constantly worrying over his safety, it was too late for the second reason though. Kyoko already constantly worried over Ryohei's well being.

"Want some pancakes?" Ryohei's enthusiastic voice brought Tsuna out of his inner ramblings.

"Oh, ah yes please! Judging by our company, I'm going to need all the energy I can get."

Ryohei chuckled as he slid a plate across the counter in Tsuna's direction. "Those Varia guys are violent to the extreme! You should be careful around them!"

Tsuna had to resist the urge to roll his eyes at Ryohei's warning. He couldn't even escape the "mother henning" from his sun guardian. Instead of voicing his opinion though, Tsuna merely thanked him for the meal, and returned to the dining room.

XXXX

Mukuro stroked the drooping branches of the willow trees in his dream world. Mukuro chuckled and mentally corrected himself. This wasn't really his world anymore; it had been twisted and contorted into something he didn't even recognize. There was no more sunshine or blue skies, a full moon remained in the midnight sky at all times, never changing position or going through its usual lunar cycle as it should. The trees were no longer blooming with bright green leaves or crimson apples, but were now willows that drooped ever so depressingly downward, and brushed against the grasses of the ground. The flowers which once overran the place were now withered and dead. No, this wasn't his world anymore.

It was that girl's.

That bothersome girl who appeared before him whenever she damn well felt like it, bringing only cryptic messages and riddles whenever he questioned Chrome's whereabouts or the wellbeing of the Sawada boy. Mukuro was beginning to get irritated with the girl.

She had appeared to him a few hours ago, or what Mukuro estimated was a few hours. There was no measurement of time in this world, for all Mukuro knew it could have only been five minutes in the real world when this girl had wormed her way in. But whether it had been five hours or five minutes the message that the girl delivered had been the same.

She had appeared as she usually did, out of nowhere and causing him to jump. She smiled softly at him but it was sad and almost guilty.

"Hello there bello. How are you?" She asked in that sickly sweet voice she always used on him.

Mukuro didn't grace the question with an answer. He didn't believe in answering stupid questions.

"Ah, foul mood? Well, I'm afraid that foul mood may turn worse after I tell you my message." The girl instantly began to wring her hands together worriedly, her white eyes darting around in a frantic pattern.

Mukuro glared at her but kept quiet, giving his approval to speak.

"I have a message concerning your Chrome."

Mukuro immediately shot to his feet and shoved the girl against the nearly willow trees, tangling her hair in the drooping branches. "What? What about her? Tell me!" He demanded harshly.

Arabella's guilty look returned. She shook in Mukuro's brutal grip and could feel bruises forming. "S-she's been captured and is being interrogated…thoroughly interrogated."

Mukuro didn't need Arabella to spell out what she meant. He knew all too well what the mafia was willing to do to extract information. While the Vongola often used torture only as a last resort, he knew countless other families were not at all hesitant about ripping fingernails out, or whipping the flesh clean off someone's backs if it got them what they wanted.

"How bad?" Mukuro hated how his voice quivered but he couldn't help it.

Arabella glanced off to the side. "It's bad…but it could be worse."

"What are they doing to her?"

Arabella's disturbingly piercing eyes stared into his own. "Are you sure you want to know?"

Mukuro didn't want to know. He didn't want to hear about the agonies Chrome was enduring or the tortures that being forced upon her. He didn't want to hear about the outcome of his failure to protect the only thing in his life that really mattered. But he didn't think he could go on not knowing.

"Yes."

Arabella sighed but took Mukuro by the hand and led him to the lake's edge, dragging him down to sit beside her. And she told him about the torture, both mental and physical. She told of the screams she emitted and the tears she released and Mukuro sat silently all the while, listening in muted horror.

When Arabella finally finished the awful tale…Mukuro couldn't help but releasing a few tears of his own. Arabella wrapped a single arm around his shoulders and stayed with him until she was forced to return to the real world.

XXXX

Tsuna tried to be patient with the Varia, he really did. But they were worse than children. Always getting into arguments and having to be separated. Always disagreeing with Tsuna's guardians and again getting into fights. Xanxus found it to be rather amusing for the first ten minutes. No one could get a word in edge wise, and if they did manage it was muffled and completely missed by the others due to the screams and shouts of everyone. Tsuna sat quietly at the head of the table and stared at Xanxus who sat directly across from him at the opposite head. Xanxus was obviously becoming quite irritated with the shouts and finally shot off a couple rounds at Squalo, who continuously baited Gokudera into a fight.

"Enough, you fucking idiots!" Xanxus snarled. "We've got fucking things to do, and if you don't shut the hell up right now you're going to be digging lead out of your asses!"

That quickly shut everyone up, even Gokudera, who usually didn't submit to anyone except Tsuna.

"Now listen up!" Xanxus continued. "We got shit that needs to be handled, and we're going to handle it now! No more shouting or screaming and you keep your ass planted in you chairs! GOT IT?"

Everyone nodded in fear. Except perhaps Hibari who was only there because Reborn had promised to spar with him later.

"Now, first matter of business is keeping his pussy safe." Xanxus flung his pistol in Tsuna's direction. He blushed.

"I don't need protecting. The people who have been kidnapped by the Esposito are in need of protection. I am more than willing to fight alongside my guardians to save them." Tsuna was determined on this. He would not sit back and hide in a safe house while his guardians and friends risked their lives for him. It was wrong.

Xanxus smirked. "Fine mini boss, you want in? You're in. But don't come crying to me when you get your ass kicked." Tsuna was about to retort but Xanxus continued in his tirade. "Second order of business, rescuing and insuring the safety of the hostages." Xanxus leaned back his chair and kicked his feet up onto the table, displaying his beautifully shinning commando boots. "So far we know that they've got Sawada Nana, Dokuro Chrome, and Basilicum."

It took Tsuna a moment to process the last name. He'd heard it before and then knew immediately. Basil! "They have Basil?" He panicked.

Xanxus glared at him. "That little brat that follows your father around like a lost puppy dog."

"That's Basil." Tsuna didn't bother to chastise Xanxus for speaking ill of the boy, he didn't have time. They had Basil? "When did this occur? When was he captured?"

Xanxus rolled his eyes, obviously finding the task of explaining this to Tsuna quite strenuous. "Apparently he was sent to infiltrate the base here in Namimori but was caught. It was a suicide mission. He knew he'd most likely be captured."

"Who sent him?" Tsuna asked though fearing the answer.

Xanxus glanced at the boy only hesitating for a moment. "Your father."

XXXX

Basil stared painfully through the bars of his cell, the collar on his neck tightening torturously as he tried to crawl over to get a good look outside. He could hear her. Allegria. She hadn't been to see him in a while, but from what he overheard the guards saying, she was busy with an "assignment". He missed the girl. She was the only one in the establishment who took pity on him, and brought him food that wasn't drugged, and didn't kick him on her way out. She was as kind as she could be when she worked in a place like this.

Basil recalled her warning to him the last time she'd set foot in his cell. To give up and not fight the boss. The boss enjoyed rebellious inmates; it gave her pleasure to break them. Basil was familiar with that sort. Drunk on power is what they were, and this woman was no different. Wait? Woman? No, she wasn't a woman. The boss was a girl; a child. No older than Tsuna, perhaps younger. She was immature and not fit to be a boss. It was quite clear to Basil that whoever mentored her was either a terrible person, or had no idea what they were doing. This girl was warped and twisted in an unrecognizable way. Spoiled and half insane. Basil almost felt bad for the girl. His feelings of pity quickly flew out the window though, whenever she paid him a visit.

He had been waiting for a long while for someone to save him. Anyone at this point. He was desperate. Basil wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been kept in the prison for time didn't seem to exist in that place.

Waiting….waiting. That's all he could do, and it drove him crazy. Basil could never remember being so helpless before. He hated it. Being chained like a dog. But there was nothing he could do, and so Basil would wait. And wait. And wait.

* * *

**AN: Hai! It's me again! I know you're shocked, stupefied, frozen. I bet you're all saying "OH MY FUCKING GOD SHE FINALLY UPDATED!"**

**Well yes my dears I did. If any of you have been keeping up with me here on fanfiction or live journal you'll know that things have been very chaotic for me. We recently had to put my dog to sleep because his cancer had gotten so bad he couldn't even stand up. It was a sad time and I tried to write as much as possible but even if I did manage it sometimes wasn't even a sentence before I just couldn't anymore. Also, school started and has hit me like a freakin ton of bricks. It laughs in my face as I try to write, taunting me with the fact that I will soon have to start homework. Bleh! Anyway, those are my excuses but there pretty good ones if you ask me. **

**I'm disappointed with this chapter 'cause I feel like shit happened. There wasn't really any plot building and I really just didn't feel like anything significant happened. Bare with me and pray that the next one will be better.**


	17. Important AN! (Don't Ignore!)

**Good day to you Target Tsuna Fans! I've come to give you an important announcement! Please read the entire thing and I assure most of your questions will be answered **

**A decision has been made concerning Target Tsuna! As most of you know, it's been on a sort of hiatus and as such, has not been updated in over a year. I have come to the decision, NOT TO DISCONTINUE IT, but to rewrite it completely from scratch. The amateur writing style is a giant eyesore to me and especially when I have so greatly improved since the start of that fic. I can't say when I exactly will get started on that rewrite, as my main focus' are currently "Sugar and Spice" "Live and Learn" and one fic that has yet to be released to the FFnet public. I hope these news do not disappoint too many people. I hope it will actually get you excited for the new and improved version of "Target Tsuna". Keep your eyes peeled. It probably won't be up for a while, as stated before, but I do seriously want to do it! **

**I will, for now, keep this version of "Target Tsuna" up for anyone who wants to reread it. It will also serve as a way to notify you when the new version is up and ready for reading. So don't delete this off your favorites or alert list if you're going to want to read the new version of "Target Tsuna"! **

**If you have any remaining questions, don't hesitate to ask. **

**I thank every last one of you who has left comments, favorite, or added this fic to your alert list. You guys are amazing and I wouldn't have gotten this far without any of you! So thank you so much! And I hope that we meet again in the upcoming "Target Tsuna" rewrite! **

**~Ciao for now~**


End file.
